The Grimm Marauders
by Savana Night
Summary: A group of friends fall into the world of Albion and have run-ins with a few familiar characters from the Fable universe including everyone's favorite deviant, Reaver. Reaver x OC and anyone else he wants
1. The Grimm Marauders

Hey everyone! I have finally decided to write a story about my crazy friends and I and what would happen if we were transported into the world of Albion. I would like to know your opinions on the idea I have so far ...

This starts off with a bunch of 'pirates' falling into the world of Albion and of course Reaver and a few other familiar faces will come into play. (If some aspects of the story seem familiar from past stories, I am sorry.) The characters are "aware" of the world they are in. I don't want to give too much away but they eventually learn that they have hero powers, ranging from the stealth ability in Fable to the wings in Fable 3. Anyways let me know what you think? Thanks!

Reaver and the world of Albion belong to Fable and Lionhead studios

Jessie Scythes and her crew are mine.


	2. Introduction to Chaos

**Reaver and the world of Albion belong to Fable and Lionhead studios.**

**Hope you enjoy! Don't forget, reviews are appreciated!**

Nothing like a beautiful day at the renaissance fair to get the inner nerd all riled up. This year, pirates were the popular theme and my little crew was all geared up from boots and hats to coin purses and bucklers. We were running around all morning shopping at the stalls, mostly jewelry although I saw a beauty of a cutlass that would go wonderfully with my costume. The blade was sharp and balanced with a beautifully crafted handle of crimson and gold wrapped around leather. The gents were looking at the variety of two-handed bastard swords, cross-bows, and scimitars while the ladies were picking out daggers that could be hidden in corsets or in their boots. Jenny was practically drooling over a pair white of throwing daggers with a white cat head on them. Fortunately for her coin purse Jareth, her "handler" lured her away with promises of sweets. Theo was showing his girlfriend Josey an old fashioned compass and Tom was arguing with my mate Daga over the accuracy of a ballista.

"There is no way this thing can shoot a marshmallow, it's meant for bolts." Tom argued.

"They would not be selling "marshmallow ballista" if it didn't shoot them" Daga retorted.

Loving a challenge, I picked up one of the larger ones and balanced it on my arm.

"Mallow please" I said to the stall vendor. She handed me one and instead of loading it at the back, I balanced it at the front end. Tom crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head, saying

"Come on Jessie, do you really think you can get off a shot with that thing?"

Daga winked at me, "You can do it babe." So with that I took aim and fired at Kitt who was admiring his new vest in a full length mirror. It hit him square in the back of the head. "Ouch, what the heck was that?" Tom's jaw dropped and Daga burst out laughing.

"Ouch! Oh very funny Jessie … Did yah have to hit me in the head?" Kitt said walking over to us, rubbing the back of his head. I handed the ballista back to the smiling stall vendor while some of the on lookers headed over to try their shot with some of the small wooden marshmallow shooters. I grabbed Kitt by the shoulder and led him to where the others had congregated. Theo was giving Josey a big kiss for talking the price of the compass down to a reasonable one. Jenny was playing with two of her black daggers while Jareth explained that she can just fabricate the daggers to have the white cat face on them. "but re-fabricating them could throw off the balance and then I would need to get new daggers anyway …" Jareth sighed and pulled on the pink cord, causing Jenny to squeak and fall into his lap.

"Now behave" he said as he bopped her on the nose. Daga came up from behind me and picked me up, swinging me around before we both fell down laughing. He gave me a big kiss while the others sat down. I giggled and rested my head on his chest while the guys were talking about getting food. Smiling, I looked over my group of friends. We have been through so much together the last few years and I don't know what I would do with out them. I unconsciously started to play with my pewter wolf pendent. Two crossed scythes with a wolf head in the middle. We each had a necklace special to us, one that represented a promise we all made.

"Well I'm starving, who wants some grub?" Tom said, standing.

"Ooo, I'm hungry!" piped up Josey, jumping off of Theo. "Mmmmh foods" Kitt stretched.

"So, gents get the food and the ladies sit here and look pretty?" I said.

Daga growled in to my ear, "Not too pretty I hope." I giggled and responded

"Only for you my love" and kissed him when he got up to get her something to eat.

I relaxed with my gals, Josey's head falling onto my lap while Jenny rested next to me. A wave of calm washed over us. Just as I was going to close my eyes, I could have sworn I was hearing the ocean. Normally the sounds of a warm fire are comforting.

"Hey, do either of you hear an ocean?"

"The ocean doesn't make sounds" yawned a sleepy Josey.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jenny.

"Cute, but seriously do any of you hear that or am I just going crazy" I sat up a little looking around. Jenny started to look around before sitting straight up, paling.

"Ummm Jessie, I think you should call the boys back."

I looked in the direction she was staring at, the bridge over the small pond and saw the beginnings of a fight between Tom and some punk.

"Oh crap not again! Josey get up sweetheart." I sat up and started to head to the bridge. I felt more then heard the girls behind me. As I got to the bridge, things started to get weird. My vision started to get fuzzy. I tired to shake it off but the closer I got to the bridge, the more blurred things got. As I stepped onto the bridge, Tom was being restrained by Daga and Jareth while the punk and his little friends were taunting him.

"I bet you couldn't hit the side of a barn, not to mention lay a hand on me!" he shouted in Tom's face.

"Let it go Tommy, he's a useless prick with nothing better to do. You're better then him." Daga managed to say holding back a struggling Tom.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted standing behind Tom. My boys jumped and Daga let go of Tom, who turned around to look at me. "Sorry Jessie, I-they just got on my nerves."

"It's ok Tom, you need to learn to rela-"

"Well looks like these bitches are taking orders from one hahaa." Boasted the 'leader' of the punks. The five or so runts standing behind him were laughing, that is until I stepped up to their leader and let him have it.

"Who in the nine holy hells do you think your talking to you little fuck! You DARE insult me or one of my pack again and I will personally rip out your intestines and hang you from the bridge with them!" The group fell silent, shrinking back a bit. I started to get a head ache, but the paling complexion of the bastard standing in front of me was too gratifying to pass up, so I pushed my luck.

"Now get the hell out of my way and gods help you if you or your bitches interfere with my pack again." And with that I turned on my heel, taking Daga and Tom by the arm and walked back to the tree.

Theo straightened his glasses, "Yah know Jessie, that temper of yours is gonna get some idiot killed." he looked at Tom and shook his head.

"Damn bastards" Tom said as he straightened out his tunic. Jareth ran a hand through his hair, Jenny handing him a hair tie to hold it back.

Daga held me in a hug, my head buried in his chest. The only problem with temper is I never fail to cry when I'm angry. Dam defense mechanism. My friends knew I cried when I get upset, and as Josey put a comforting hand on my shoulder, I knew I had to manage my emotions. I took a deep breath, blocked out the sharp pain in my chest and head. I looked up at Daga and he was smiling at me.

"You know you're silly honey" he said, kissing me on the forehead. I laughed and everyone just sat around the tree for a little bit. Finally Kitt spoke up,

"So, anyone else hungry?" There was a nod of agreement.

"Yah, lets go get something to munch on before the boat show." I said, standing up and brushing off my pants.

We headed to the food vendors and bought some turkey legs, funnel cake and birch beer. After we finished, he headed to the stadium where the pirate show was going to start. As the performers took the stage, my vision started to blur. I groaned, holding my head in my hands.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Daga asked.

"No, my head feels like it's about to split and I am having trou-

BOOM!

I jumped out of my skin as the cannon went off, signaling the start of the show.

"WOOT!" yelled Jenny, she loved acrobatics and as the pirates started with the hand stands and splits she got more excited and was practically jumping out of her seat. Jareth looked more amused watching her. Tom loved the sound of the gun fire and the cannons. I tried to relax and enjoyed the show. Theo and Josey were cuddling and Kitt had his head resting on my lap. I felt my head get heavy so I rested it on Daga's shoulder. As I looked up at him, his eyes were glazed over. That was when I noticed everything had stopped, I tried to stand, but couldn't. I felt a wave of heat wash over me and I knew something was near. I looked around and saw a tall, black cloaked figure leaning on a ten foot scythe. It nodded and that's when everything went black.


	3. Falling into Albion

Reaver and the world of Albion belong to Fable and Lionhead studios. Jessie Scythes and her crew are mine.

Hope you enjoy! Don't forget, reviews are appreciated!

The sound of rushing air woke me. I opened my eyes and was met with the most terrifying sight; a blur of white and blue. I was falling and I had no idea where I was. I wanted to panic, I wanted to scream. This has to be another nightmare and any moment I would wake up back at the fair with my friends. I blinked a few more times then rolled over in the air. From what I could tell I was falling into a blue mesh I hoped was the ocean.

_ "Okay Jessie, you can do this. Just take a deep breath, hold out your arms and lay flat." _ I hoped that spreading out as much as I could would slow me down a bit. That sharp pain in my head was back and I had to close my eyes. I counted to three and opened them again. I had slowed down, but I was still not ready to go diving into the ocean head first. It is hard to gauge how far away I was so I closed my eyes again and focused on my breathing.

When I did open my eyes and rolled over I could tell I was close. I righted myself and remembered to cross my arms, holding my pendent and satchel to my chest, I took a deep breath and hit the water hard. I felt the rush of water surround me, the pressure knocked the wind out of me. I made the mistake of opening my eyes, the salt water was stinging but I had to see my way to the surface. I swam up towards the light and when I broke the surface of the water, I was gasping for breath. I tried opening my eyes, they hurt and it was hard to focus, and everything was a blur.

_ "Crap did I lose my lenses? How the… Where the freak am I? Ans why was I falling into an ocean? We were no where near and ocean! Where are the others?"_ I squinted thru the blur and tried to focus on the large black and white blur coming towards me.

_ "Oh thank the gods it's a ship." _I rubbed my eyes again. Well at least I didn't land on that. Then a graveled voice called out;

"Hey there lass! How did ya survive that fall from the sky" How in the nine hells was I suppose to answer that? So I said the first thing that came to mind,

"The water broke my fall. Can ya lend me a hand?"

"Heehee sure, lass. Just stay where ya arr." I watched the blur of a ship came towards me; I had to maneuver in the water so as not to get hit with the darn thing.

"Hey there darlin'," came another voice, "Grab the rope and we'll pull ya up." I heard it hit the water near my left and grabbed the rope, holding on tight as I was lifted out of the water. I grabbed onto the side of the ship and pulled myself over. I rested against the side, my legs and chest were killing me from hitting the water, my head pounding, my vision was hazy and now I was standing of the deck of a ship. I was trying not to go into shock. I had no idea where I was, who these people were and, although they helped me out, what there intentions were. I straightened myself up as much as I could and said in the kindest voice I could manage;

"Thank you very kindly, could any of you tell me where I am?" A blur of red moved in front of me.

"Well my dear, you are currently on the greatest ship in all of Albion," He said in a voice as smooth as silk.

_ Did…Did he just say Albion? That place only exists…_ I shook my head, trying to snap out of what ever was going on.The blur of red was moving closer now.

"And you just so happened to be in the presence of the Great Captain Reaver."

_ Okay, I'm in Albion…With Reaver…On his ship…Oh hell! _

I took a deep breath trying to calm down but Reaver's cologne over powered the smell of the sea water that I was currently drenched in. I had to shake my head to try and focus, but I felt that pain crawling back.

"Thank you Captain. Did you or one of your men see anyone else fall into the water?" I had to close my eyes, but I could still feel Reaver as he took a step forward, and replied with a chuckle,

"No, I am afraid I have only seen one body fall from the sky today. Although if you wish; we could retire to my cabin and wait for your companions to arrive." I should know how he thinks, how he acts. I should be able to play his game.

"As tempting as that may be Captain, I would appreciate a set of dry cloths and maybe a mirror. I am having difficulty seeing at the moment." I replies with a giggle. I could only imagine the smirk on his face. I know how narcissistic he is but the last thing I wanted to hear was;

"Well my dear, I can be quite enchanting. Although this is the first time I have ever blinded anyone with my splendor." I smirked but it almost turned into a snarl as a stab of pain split through my head from my vision being all screwed up and falling out of the bloody sky. I grabbed at the back of my head, thankfully not feeling any bumps.

"Now, now my dear. Just some with me and let's see if I can make you more comfortable." Reaver's hand was on my shoulder and he began to guide me to where I hoped to get on some dry cloths. I could tell we were inside from the temperature and light change, then we stopped

"Here is my mirror my dear, although I do not know how it will help your vision." He said."

I felt him moving away from me and opened my eyes, met with a blur of myself. I moved as close as I could and as much as I would have liked to have my hands clean, I started to move my eye around hoping my lens was stuck somewhere. As I touched my eye, I actually felt the contact lens. I moved it to the side and pulled it out. Blinking a few times, I had a clear image of myself in the mirror. I quickly removed the other lens and I could actually see! I grinned and looked myself over.

I looked so…Different. Besides the fact that I was wet, I was much more toned, with slightly wider shoulders, a narrow waist and I still had my hips. I didn't realize how much taller I was, almost six foot now. My eyes were brighter, almost liquid gold. My hair was still up in a pony tail and wet but I didn't notice anything different there. I took a step back and admired my new, well everything. My costume was the only thing that hadn't changed a black vest with a red silk tank top underneath, black jeans, boots and my satchel.

I heard a chuckle from behind me and turned around. Reaver was holding up a corseted top and skirt and was looking me up and down. I ignored him for a moment and looked over the lay out of the room, starting with a four-poster bed up against what I assumed was the back of the ship, a huge glass window. To the left of the bed was a desk and a pair of chairs, a door just to the left of that. On my right was the mirror I was using, and wardrobe with a changing screen, a small fireplace and the door I assumed we walked through. When I looked back at him, he had a wolfish grin on his face. He looked exactly as he had in the game, donned in reds and gold, his pistol and an aura that made my head spin.

_ Great he likes me, although I can't blame him. I do look pretty good._

"Admiring yourself, my dear? You are quite ravishing," He put the cloths down on the bed and walked up to me. "Now, about these dreary drabs of cloth you have…" He reached to take off my vest and I stepped off to the side.

"Now now Captain. I am perfectly capable of changing myself, thank you." I tried not to stutter but could not help my cheeks from coloring. He tisked.

"Please my pet, call me Reaver. Now, how about we indulge in a game of cat and mouse." He reached for me again and I was able to actually dodge him. His grin was unsettling to say the least, but I had set this up to be a game. _Think Jessie, what would get his mind off of… _

"Well if you let me change and then maybe you can give me a tour of your ship?" I asked in hopes that he will get his mind out of the gutter for a while. He smirked and replied with a hint of lust in his voice,

"Oh, but we are already in my favorite room. What else is there to see?"

"Well, certainly there must be more to this grand vessel then just a deck and a bed room." I answered with a small smirk. He quirked an eyebrow and brought his hand to scratch his chin.

"There is my study where I have all of my maps and where I take my meals. Oh and of course the kitchen and lower decks, but why would anyone want to go down there."

"I may not be great at reading maps, but I do enjoy the craftsmanship that goes into them and the stories that they hold."

It worked!And if I could actually get my hands on one, maybe I can figure out where I landed. If we are close enough to the spire, maybe I could get let off and ask Teresa what the heck is going on. I put more hours into playing the Fable games then I did studying at college…Maybe that is why I didn't graduate with honors. If anything notable, and I think people falling from another world is quite notable, then Teresa is the person to talk to.

Reaver tisked and shook his head. "Why would a woman need to read a map? Please tell me you aren't another bothersome adventurer?" I tried not to smack him for the woman comment, but was too busy noticing his hand falling closer to his gun so I tried to think of something fast.

"An adventurer? No. I happen to be a leader of a crew back where I come from. Maps are quite helpful in scheming to overtake enemies or to plot out an objective course. Some are more foolish then others and don't want to submit. Those naturally come with a blood bath, but others are more civilized and bend to our requests." Wow…Who thought playing video games would be so helpful in talking with a narcissistic deviant. Reaver looked genuinely interested. I then added; "But of course, I am sure your great are much more interesting Captain." He grinned and went back to get the cloths to give me.

"Now go ahead and change so I can tell you my grandest conquests." He made a shooing gesture with his hand and sat at his desk.

I ducked behind the screen and quickly got dressed. The top was tighter around my chest then I would like. The skirt fit well, but did not cover my knees. I kicked my boots off to the side with the rest of my clothes, keeping my satchel on. I looked through it quickly and found…Nothing. It was empty! I had left my wallet and phone in the car, mostly because I didn't want to spend anymore money and no one got cell service up in the mountains but I had kept my makeup in there. I sighed, a little disappointed but I wasn't done yet, I had to undo my leather hair tie to try and fix it. I had to let the pony tail hang lower then normal but at least it was out of my face. I took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the screen.

Reaver had a glass of wine in his hand and was staring at me over the top of his glass. His eyes held a little more hunger then I am comfortable with but as he put the glass down and swaggered up to me, I could not help but get flushed. The tight top wasn't helping either. He chuckled and raised a hand to stroke my cheek.

"Such a wonderful shade of red, you should wear it more often."

_ "Play along Jessie," _I reminded myself. _"Don't let him get to you_. So I grinned and tilted my head, leaning into his hand. "I am sure I will be wearing it when you tell me of your adventures, Reaver." It was amusing watching him this close. Seeing him weighing the scales between trying to bed me or his ego encouraging him on to tell his adventures tales. I think he finally came to a conclusion that I would be easier to win over after he made himself sound more adventurous. With a wolfish grin on his face he took me by the arm and led me towards the door next to the desk.


	4. Guns and Showoffs

**Reaver and the world of Albion belong to Fable and Lionhead studios.**

This room was as impressive as the last, dark mahogany wood with gold accents. The window from the last room was also here with the curtains drawn back, giving a view of the open ocean. The wooden walls had maps and charts hanging, as well as several trophies. A few cabinets were nailed down in the corners. A table was near another fire place with two chairs, a crimson couch near that.

_How do they have fireplaces on ships? _ _There was a special cover for it but still?_

I looked back at the trophies on the wall, they were all different pistols. Four out of the six mounts had pistols on them. Reaver had dropped my arm and headed towards one of the cabinets as I walked over to the trophies. After pulling out a bottle of wine and a pair of glasses, he headed towards the couch, and hung his coat over the arm and relaxed into the couch, opening his red shirt just a bit.

"Ahh, admiring my collection of Dragonstompers are you? Only six were ever made for a lucky few, well not that lucky. You must understand, with fine weapons that are this rare, I simply had no choice but to hunt down the poor bastards and take what I deserve." He patted the pistol on his waist. "I have been collecting them for quite some time. With such exquisite craftsmanship, I simply needed to have this collection of unique weapons." He drew his pistol with a flourish and looked down the barrel. "Not to mention with my skill, I find that these beauties excel in completing any task at hand."

He had a twisted grin on his face that made me twitch and yearning for a weapon of her own.

"It is quite an impressive collection. How did you come across them if they are so rare?" He sat up and poured two glasses of wine. Offering me one, he beckoned to the couch and started his tale of the first time he heard of the legendary weapons. I listened as he leaned back, and told of the time he first meet a count who wielded a magnificent pistol. He gestured to one of the guns on the wall.

"Now that chap I tracked down for quite some time, but once I found him, he didn't stand a chance. I was simply too fast for the poor bugger and added a pretty little hole into his head. Oh that did cause quite a stir! Enough that I was actually challenged by someone who dared called himself the best shot in Albion! Now let's see, what was his name…? Wheeler? Whizzer? Oh that's right, Wicker! Before the fool could even take out his Red Dragon, he was nothing but a mess of blood and brains on the floor. Best shot my arse. You see me dear, I prefer a truly fair and unbiased fight, that way, I always win." He started to talk about all of his expeditions to foreign lands, the different experiences he had there, all of the exotic substances, the women…the men. His travels across Albion, the creatures he's killed, the ships he's commandeered. I listened with intent, intrigued with hearing the stories told directly from the pirate's mouth. He kept on calling for his cabin boy to bring in more wine until there were about four empty bottles. I have been politely rejecting any refills Reaver offered, not really knowing my limit nor how this type of wine would effect me; so far it just made me hungry. Reaver on the other hand had glassy eyes and was slurring his stories, repeating most parts. I couldn't help but smirk, until a slightly disturbing thought crawled into my mind.

_Why would he get drunk unless he is sure that I won't attack or something. Is he luring me into a false sense of security? He couldn't possibly trust me._

Reaver's head tilted backwards and his empty glass fell to the floor. I made sure he was still breathing but when he started to snore and stretched out onto the couch, I had to smile. He actually looked cute and even innocent. _And very alluring _a dark voice purred in my head. I had to avert my eyes from looking at his exposed chest and bare stomach. His pulse was slow; I could practically see the flow of blood under the thin skin of his neck. Snapping myself out of…what ever the hell that was, I went back to the previous room, grabbing a blanket and covering Reaver.

_Dam drunken pirates…Now what_.

I started to walk around the room; looking at the charts and maps, trying to study and remember as much as possible. _So much to learn…So much to do. I wonder if Teresa can contact me. Hopefully she knows I am here and I can find out what happened to my pack. Worse case scenario…I can go to the Shadow Court. _A shiver shot down my spine.

_That court reminded me of The Reaper. Why was he there before I was thrown into this mess? _

I shook my head, and checked on Reaver who was still out cold before heading above deck. There was a dark hallway with a few other doors lead from the quarters to the deck. I followed it and stepped onto the deck; it was almost evening. My stomach growled as I looking around, and saw an older man with a grey beard steering the ship. Figuring there was nothing to loose, I walked up to the man.

"Ah evening mermaid, Reaver sent yah up here with orders" he said with a chuckle.

With a smile, I replied, "Please call me Jessie and I felt more like a broken bird falling then a mermaid. Reaver is resting. I was actually curious about the destination?"

The man grinned and with a raised eyebrow said, "Well, last I heard we were making port at Bloodstone."

_Great, the city of whores and slaves…Well at least it's not Westcliff._

I looked around; it was so nice being able to see. With my headache gone, I can focus on the horizon; hell I can see even in the falling light, but could not see any land near by. "How much further to port Mr…?"

The old man chuckled and replied "Oh miss you can call me Saul and I figure about another day till we reach port. Hope the Captain figures out what to do with yah before then."

I raised an eyebrow and her eyes glinted in the darkness. Saul flinched as I replied with a slightly venomous voice, "Oh? And what do you think the good Captain would have planned for little ol' me?"

He looked away and shuddered. Clearing his throat, he replied, "Well, I would expect he would bed yah then if he doesn't kill yah, well maybe make use of you once at port."

I cocked my hip and sighed, "Well that's encouraging…Let me guess, the fact that I'm spoken for won't even try to halt him hmm?"

Saul chuckled, "If anything Miss, it will only make him more eager for the chase."

_Great…Well now I need a plan B._ Her stomach growled again. Dam, when was the last time I ate? I guess that fall took a lot out of me.

With a sigh, I said, "Is there anything on this ship to eat? While the wine was tasty, little pieces of cheese and fruit are not very filling."

My metabolism was going crazy and a ravenous feeling started to rise. Saul avoided making eye contact but he grunted, "Head across the deck and down to the galley, Cookie will have something for yah."

"Thanks." I replied, and headed towards the galley. Taking a deep breath of the fresh ocean air, I stopped to look out into the ocean. As long as I wasn't falling into it, the ocean had a really relaxing effect and made me feel glad to be away from the noise and pollution of the city. I couldn't help but smile, remembering fishing with my dad. It was the only time where I felt secure, but with Reaver around, safe is the last thing to feel. Opening the door, she headed down to find Cookie and hopefully some food.

The jumble of different smells almost made me gag. Sure there was something being cooked but the stench of filth made my head spin. I made my way down stairs to the galley and saw a heavy set man wearing grimy bandana and apron. As I got closer, he turned to grab a rag behind him and jumped when he saw me.

"Shit girl do you always sneak up on a man with a knife?" he sputtered.

Putting my hands up, I replied "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Saul said you might have some food?"

With a grunt he started to bustle around, and gave me a plate with a piece of fish and some mashed potatoes. I sat on the table and started to eat when the doors busted open. Two men came in holding a third between them. Cookie chuckled and said, "Eddi drank himself under the table again?"

"No Cook, he just fell over, spitting out his teeth." One of the guys said.

"Then he started to flop on deck like a bloody fish! I hope Jimmy can help his, or Capt will have us toss the poor sod over."

Putting my plate off to the side, I watched them carry the poor bastard down the hall.

"Have you had a lot of cases like that, Cookie?"

Shaking his head he replied, "Just a few. We have been at sea for a few months."

"I'm gonna go see if I can help."

Raising an eyebrow, he shrugged and watched as I walked down the hall.

_Convulsions and spitting put teeth…It could be an assortment of illness. But if he was a drinker, it is possible. Those years interning at the med clinic are about to pay off._

The door was opened at the end of the hall with the two men telling a third what happened to the Eddie. I knocked and the three men looked up at me.

"Hello, I was wondering how he is?" The two younger men looked at me like I had ten heads, the third man was older and had a scared up face. He was the first to reply, "If Eddie was aware that a lass like you was asking for him, he might be happy till Reava put a hole in him."

One of the younger fellows asked "Why you care about em? You don't even know em?"

"I use to work along side a healer and thought I could help?" Yah talking like this is gonna be a pain. Jimmy shrugged and gestured to an unconscious Eddie. I walked into the room and noticed another cot with someone else on it. I looked around and saw a clean rag on a night stand.

"May I use that?" I asked pointing to the rag. Jimmy hands it to me and I use it to pull back the gums. The signs were clear with the gums that it was scurvy.

"Does the other fellow have similar symptoms?" Jimmy was stroking his chin and nodded.

"Hang on, I'll be right back. Try to get them to drink fresh water."

I head back to the kitchen and see Cookie preparing a fancy dinner. I ask if he has any oranges, limes or lemons. He quickly gestures to a pantry. Grabbing a clean bowl, I head in and grab some fresh fruit, a few peppers, wine and a knife. I get some juice in a bowl and head back to the boys. There murmuring to themselves when I walk in.

"Jimmy right? Can you hold his mouth open, he needs to drink this."

"Alright lass, but unless you got one of Reava's health potions, I don't know if there gonna make it."

"Well, here goes nothing."

Wow sorry it took so long to write. I hope you all enjoy reading it! The next chapter shouldn't take as long


	5. A Healer's Touch

**Reaver and the world of Albion belong to Fable and Lionhead studios.**

I carefully poured some of the juice into Eddie's mouth. He drank down his share and with a sigh of relief, he rolls over and started to snore. Moving over to the other cot, I turn and ask Jimmy "What's wrong with this one?" He was still staring at Eddie's sleeping form when he looked up and replied,

"Uuuh same sickness, I suppose."

"Spitting up blood, really tired, not comfortable?" I asked, watching Jimmy nod to each one. Gesturing to the other men, I told them to hold him like they did to Eddie and poured the last bits of the juice. The poor bastard coughed once and then managed to drink the rest. His entire body seemed to relax and I tried to get him to drink more water.

"How in the name of Avo did you do that?" One of the younger boys asked.

"They both needed some fruit juice. What have they been eating?" I asked.

"What ever Cookie is allowed to give us. Reaver rations the food, so we get whatever is left." He replied.

"Great, so that means you guys get shit to eat, useless garbage with no nutrition. That combined with the poor hygiene, no fresh water and I don't even want to know what your sleeping conditions are like. No wonder you have people getting sick." I actually felt my rage spike, but knowing Reaver... If I tried to tell him how to run his ship by feeding his crew better... I'll be the one getting shot at.

"Listen lass, thank you for bringing these lads back from Skomk's door steps, but you should get back to where ever you came from. The Captain might not be as kind as he seems. Once he gets what he wants, you'll be of no use to him…"

"Yeah, I know. I've had to deal with … men like that before. Thanks for the heads up. Once we get to dock, I'm going to go and see if I can find my crew and hopefully get back home." Smiling, thinking about my mates, I headed back where Cookie was finishing a platter.

"Need help with anything Cookie?"

"Well, if you wouldn't mind bringing Reaver his dinner that would help me. I still have to scrounge up something for the crew." He headed over to the pantry, shaking his head.

Picking up the covered tray, I nodded to Cookie then stopped.

"Oh and Cookie if you could, try to get some fruit or veggies in these boys. Not that it's your fault of course." I saw him grinning as I left to cross the deck back to Reaver's quarters. Sneaking back into the room, he was still there on the couch, snoring his little black heart out. I put the tray down on the table and sat next to him. He stretched and went to roll over when he jumped up and I had an all too familiar gun pressed under my chin.

"Well good morning to you too. Is this how you treat the lady who brought you dinner?" I asked, my voice a little strained from where the gun was pressed. I was able to see the crazed look in his eyes, how startled he was. It was kind of a turn on; I like them scared and stupid except for the dangerous flintlock slowly cutting off my air supply. The twinge of fear that was in his eyes quickly faded and was replaced with that smirk of his. He pressed the Dragonstomper deeper into my neck, until I had no choice but to let out a squeak. He chuckled at that and then sheathed his pistol and looked at the platter.

"Now why would you go out and get me my dinner?" he asked, picking up the pair of utensils. I shrugged, "I was over by the kitchens and Cookie asked me to bring you dinner. So I did."

"You always do as you're told then?" He asked with a sly grin.

I rolled my eyes, "Not always, but if it's not an inconvenience, then I don't mind doing someone a favor. It gives me a slight advantage in case I need a favor in return".

He eased back into the couch, and started to dig into the platter of rich meats and potatoes. I got up and pulled one of the books from the shelf, _Mythological Creatures of Albion, _and sat down on the plush chair and began to flip through. I looked up when he let out a tisk and asked;

"Why look through such rubbish when you could be admiring me." I let a little smile slip onto my face.

"Well I figured the more I know about this place the better. I don't like surprises and prefer to know about the creatures that lurk about. Besides, I have already had my fare share of admiring that adorable sleeping form of yours." He choked on his food a little and hit his chest to dislodge what was stuck. I handed him a goblet of wine and he gulped down the entire drink. Panting, he glared at me.

"I am NOT adorable." He stated. Sitting back down, I shook my head.

"What ever you say. How's your food?" Using the napkin, he wiped his mouth.

"Decent, although I can not wait to enjoy the splendorous bounty that awaits me back at home." He leaned back, a look of contentment on his face.

"Right, one of your lads mentioned making port in Bloodstone in a day or so. Hopefully the winds will send us there safely and fast."

"Oh, why the rush my dear? Surely we must have more time to know each other" He said with a purr, leaning closer. He had that same hunger in his eyes as he looked at my crossed legs.

_Dam lust filled bastard. I miss my pants. Where's a distraction when you need one?_

"Well for one, you could at least know my name." He arched an eyebrow at that, but grinned.

"Is there a reason I should be knowing your name, my pet?"

A sudden knock drew both of our attention to the door. Reaver sighed.

"Enter."

It was Saul, and he looked as pale as a ghost. He wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Captain, we have a problem with the crew." He was trying not to stutter and was looking nervous.

"And this should bother me why?" Reaver asked, looking bored and started to polish his nails on his shirt.

"Well Cap, they are just falling over, trouble breathing. They look like fish out of water sir and well," His eyes went from his feet to me. "I was hoping your new friend might be able to help." Reaver stood up at that.

"And why would this little pearl know how to cure these curs of what ever trouble they got themselves into?" Sighing, I stood and stretched.

"Because I'm helped a few of those other lads of yours. They are sick because they aren't getting the right nutrition." I watched Reaver roll his eyes.

"Listen, let me do what I have to do. I'll take a look at them and see what I can do."

"Well you're no fun. Fine, fine go and do what you will my pet, leave me to eat my meal in peace." He shooed me away. I stopped at the door, turning my head back towards him.

"Jessie, my name is Jessie. Do well to remember it, _my _dear." I walked with Saul onto deck.

"Get me a pair of clean gloves if you can and where can we get these lads comfortable?" There were three more of the men collapsed and convulsing on the deck. The healthier ones we're trying to stop the flopping and preventing the infected from biting off their tongues. I hadn't noticed Saul run off but he handed me a pair of gloves and I got a look at the first guy being held on the floor. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head; blood spurted from his mouth, his skin had a rough texture to it. The other two were the same; one had infected legions on his arms that were gonna hurt like hell when I would have to clean it out.

"Shit, get these boys inside and onto beds. I have to brew up something to help them." I raced across the deck and ran into the kitchen. Cookie gave me a look but I just grabbed one of the big empty pots and headed into the pantry grabbing garlic, peppers, cabbage, spinach; everything and anything that would give theses boys a chance to fight off their infections. With the pot half way full, I grabbed a knife and started chopping, while explaining to Cookie what was going on.

It wasn't long until the door opened and the three men were being carried in. Cookie was boiling water for me and I grabbed a ladle and started to mash up as much as I could. The hot water helped make it into a rich slurry. I put some into a smaller pot off to the side.

"That's for the rest of the crew who haven't gotten sick yet." And tried to take the big pot to the back.

"Here, sweetheart, I'll take that." He lifted the pot and brought it to the back room. I gave him a thank you and let a smile light my eyes before getting back to work. Putting on the gloves, I carefully gave each patient a dose and told the other men to grab a cup and start making sure all the infected were drinking. Cookie came back with the extra hot water and I used it to wash the infected cuts. As I was cleaning away the infected skin, the stench of putrid flesh turned my insides to mush. Nothing that my mother taught me, nothing that I experienced truly prepared me. By the time everyone was treated, cleaned and the others had some of the "vitamin soup" I felt the exhaustion of everything hit me like a ton of bricks. Saul caught me before I almost fell. I sat down on the floor cross legged and taking off my gloves, I let out a deep breath.

"Thanks Saul, all of you for your help. I think I'm going to go take a nap." I stood up and stretched and headed back to Reaver's room. As I passed the kitchen, Cookie was snoring, bent over a clean pot. I smiled and pulled the apron from the wall and covered his shoulders. Saul caught up with me there.

"Listen, Reaver ain't the nicest person to wake up. Why don't you take one of the hammocks down below deck. The smell isn't so bad and everyone will be up on deck soon, so you should have the place to yourself."

I smiled and thanked Saul as he led me to the sleeping quarters. He even got me a clean blanket that I wrapped myself in before lying in the hammock and letting my head fall. Closing my eyes, I fell once again only this time into a dreamless sleep.

Yah sorry again to the few that read this. Too much crap in the real world has been preventing me from continuing this story. Well at least one good thing about being fired is some free time. Anyways hope this was worth the wait. I will try to have the next chapter out soon, but first to the employment offices!


	6. The Challenges of an Apprentice

**Reaver and the world of Albion belong to Fable and Lionhead studios.**

I awoke to the sounds of feet stomping, grunts from lifting heavy objects. Sitting up and pulling off the blanket, I took a look around at the other hammocks and the open door that Saul was currently walking through.

"Morning Saul, what's with all the racket up top?" I asked. He avoided my stare once again, looking at his bare feet and replied, "Well, we are pullin' up to port now and the Captain wants us all to get the supplies out." He coughed and nodded towards the door.

"Yah might want to get topside as well." And with that, he walked around me and into another hallway. I shook my head and went up to the deck that was abuzz with motion; I almost went right back down if not for Jimmy catching my eye. He was carrying a package and beckoning me over so I begrudgingly went to him.

Handing me the parcel, he said, "Here are your cloths, along with a gift from some of the boys. You really saved their hides last night and stole Adam's life from Skorm himself. I don't know where you came from, but Avo must have sent you to save what's left of this crew."

Opening the bag, I see my cloths, a few spare pieces of cloth, boots, a book and a pair of knives. "Thank you Jimmy, and thank the boys. I know how hard it is to give away a blade and I greatly appreciate it."

His smile warmed my heart and with a pat on the shoulder, he went to go help the other lads unload the ship. Slipping into my boots, I took a look around and recognized some of them from the previous night, those who were lugging the boys up and even a few of the injured were up and about. They were all able to shoot a smile at me and I couldn't help but grin back, a feeling of hope in my chest.

_If I could save a bunch pirates from death, maybe I save myself from my own._ I made myself scarce, mostly so I didn't get in anyone's way and so Reaver didn't notice me. He was standing near the plank, supervising everything when one of the boys who helped bring Eddie in the night before walked past him. Reaver lifted his hand and smacked his backside. He jumped with a yelp and almost dropped the box he was carrying. Reaver let out a chuckle and a dark thought creped into my mind; he wasn't there when the second batch of sickies were being hauled in. It was then that Reaver caught my eye; I lifted an eyebrow at him and with a grin, he swaggered over to me.

"Well my dear, you missed quite a party last night. I'm surprised you slept with all the pleasurable music that young man and I were making." He said non shallot.

"Yes, well I was busy with quite a handful of your men. Poor boys would have been bed ridden for days, if not for my experience. Fortunately, they have a healthy amount of stamina. Just look at them all, bustling about, lifting crates and barrels. You have quite a treasure trove of strapping lads stowed away on your ship."

I let my amusement show with a smirk and with Reaver's astound look, I had to let out a small laugh. He started to stare at his men, that look of hunger returning to his eyes.

"You do have a point my pet; they do look quite alluring. Although, you do have the most tempting figure out of them all." He turned to look at me, the heat of his gaze wanting to make me snarl and snap at him; which would end with me getting a chunk of lead in my head.

The cheers and woots from the dock interrupted my train of through. Reaver turned and waved to some of the onlookers, mostly prostitutes. I grinned, _He's so easily distracted_, too distracted to notice the assassin that just ran up the plank, knocking over Adam with his sword drawn.

I waited till he was close enough then pushed Reaver to the side and landed a kick right in between the assassins' legs. The assassin bent over, his sword bit into my leg, but I grabbed it from his before he could recover. With a snarl, I placed the blade against the side his face and he stopped moving.

"Well well, it seems I have my own welcoming committee." Reaver said, dusting off his coat.

The assassin laid there panting, the smell of his fear over powering that of even the low tide; and it was awakening my darker nature. Trying to keep a cool head, I turn to Reaver and say, "Sorry to push you like that, but I would have hated for you to bloody your outfit, especially with so many fans awaiting you." He grinned, his Dragonstomper in his hand with the barrel pointed at the assassin's head.

"Too true my pet. Now what to do with this failure? Oh I know!" He pulled back the trigger. The assassin let out a whimper and I sighed.

"Well, maybe if you would be so kind as to tell us whom sent you, he might think about letting you live."

Hope filled his eyes and with a nod he blurted out, "The captain of _Siren's Match_ paid us well to off the captain of this ship. I didn't know it was the Pirate King himself otherwise, I would have never taken the contract. Please…" He trailed off, body shaking.

"Where is this coward of a captain?" I ask, venomously.

He flinched and responded, "He makes port on the north side of Knothold Island. Please don't shoot." His eyes pleaded with Reaver, who sheathed his weapon and shooed the assassin off. I rolled my eyes and removed the sword from his neck, a red line of blood marked where I pressed too hard. I have never seen a man run so fast.

Reaver turned to me, "Care to make a little wager?" He asked.

I grinned, "Not much with luck. What did you have in mind?"

My eyes were still following the man; he had made it up to the blacksmith and appeared to be heading into the marsh. Reaver called out to Jimmy, asking him for his pistol which he quickly handed over.

"If you can shoot that man, I will teach you a thing or two about surviving here." With out taking my eyes away from my target, I grabbed the gun and took aim. He was at the top of the hill when I pulled the trigger, sending the bullet after him. It hit the right side of his head, a spray of blood was illuminated by the early afternoon sunlight and the body fell.

"You have yourself a deal, _my dear_ Captain." I said handing Jimmy back his pistol, taking pleasure at the look of astonishment on his face.

"Well, it seems you have potential after all. Jimmy, take my little sharp shooter up to my manor. Make sure she's comfortable." Reaver said, grinning. With a graceful turn, he headed off the ship and into the mob of adoring fans.

Jimmy turned to me and asked, "Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

I smiled softly, "My father taught me the basics. Hopefully Reaver will be able to teach me more." I reached into my bag and grabbed a piece of cloth that was in the pile Jimmy handed me before and tended to the small cut on my leg. It wasn't too bad, but it did bleed and it could get infected. I didn't even have to ask Jimmy to grab me some alcohol; he was already taking out a small silver flask and poured some onto the piece of cloth. I wiped away the blood and it stung a bit, but no damage done. We started up to the manor, avoiding the mob of people that surrounded Reaver. The climb wasn't bad, only got hit on by the few whores that weren't by the docks.

We were just getting past the gate's to Reaver's manor when I felt this agonizing pain hit my chest. I doubled over in pain, Jimmy catching me. I heard a gurgle of sounds, but the darkness over took my vision, the pain roaring in my head and burning in my chest. I no longer heard Jimmy or anything else for that matter and there was nothing but the pulling sensation coming from my heart.

I let myself be pulled into the darkness and oddly enough, I picked up on a familiar scent.

"DAGA" I tried to scream, my voice never leaving my lips. The image that faced me was unsettling. In front of me laid all of my friends on a perfectly circular onyx pedestal, the gold and silver cords that fate so kindly weaved, forever binding us to each other crisscrossed to form an unusual pattern. I saw that all the cords led out in one direction and the Reaper standing in the middle of my pack was untouched by the cords. I watched helplessly as he vanished and reappeared outside of the circle, carrying his beloved scythe with him. He stopped at Daga, and looked down. My heart lurched as his hands gingerly approached the golden cord that I knew bounded us together but his hand stopped before touching it.

I heard an intake of air and he spoke, "When my daughter is ready, she will find you. Until then, wait for her to gather her strength, acknowledge the power she has and she will become the leader I need." He looked up and I saw his white skull, the two black orbs and the fire that burned behind them.

The pain returned to my chest, something cold pressed on my back and Jimmy's voice urging me to get up. I rolled over and coughed, painting the cobble stones under me red. I felt strong hands lift me up and get me into a seat. Wiping the blood form my mouth and taking the offered flask. Jimmy was next to me, questions just pouring out of his mouth. I let out a snarl and it shut him up.

"What happened, and who saw it?" I asked, my voice rough. Jimmy was fidgeting next to me and responded, "Well no one saw you fall, but then you screamed and snarled like … like something was ripping into yah; a scream that would give a banshee a run for her gold. I got yah off the street and away from sigh as fast as I could." He was stammering and I was getting annoyed, my own train of though going back to the circle, the Reaper and my Daga. I spit out the rum, the taste of blood subsiding. Nothing hurt, besides my head so I stood up, stretched and thanked Jimmy. His eyes were looking down at his feet and I used the polished flask as a mirror and grunted as I saw my soft gold eyes tainted with crimson; burning embers. I took in a few deep breathes and tried to calm down. I handed back the flask and reached into my satchel, taking out a long piece of cloth that I tied around my eyes.

"There, all better." I said with a smile. The material was thin enough where I could still see.

Reaver's manor was a little different then in the game. The large window was there, but the two small windows had balconies on them. Jimmy took me by the hand and led me inside. It was big, very big and over the top extravagant. _Well that _is _Reaver's taste._

The foyer was tall, all open with an open double door, similar to the entrance, which led into a lounge area. There was a closed door to the left and a stair case to my right. I could smell something cooking, but couldn't pin point it. Sitting on one of the plush chairs was an armed man dressed in black who nodded to Jimmy and gave me a look over.

"Hey there Jim-bo! You got a little present for me, and you even wrapped her up safe and sound. What a peach." He stood up and made a reach for me, Jimmy tried to say something, but I wasn't going to wait. Slipping out of Jimmy's grasp, I tossed the pervert right back down on his seat. Pulling off my makeshift sunglasses, I stared him down and enjoyed the sudden stench of fear coming from him.

"Listen to me and listen well. I am in NO fucking mood to deal with you or any other asshole who thinks he can put his hands on me. I will sooner put a bullet in between your legs then fool around with you. Do I make myself clear!" I snarled the last few words out as he nodded hurriedly.

"Good. Now Jimmy if you would be so kind as to show me to my room, I would greatly appreciate it." He had a smiled on his face as he bowed and with a mocking attitude he replied,

"Of course, my lady. Let me show you to our guest suite."

We shared a chuckle going up the stairs. The second floor gave an over look into the lounge area and into a dinning room. We walked by another pair of double doors and when I asked Jimmy he said it was Reaver's study. Another staircase led us to the third floor, six of the seven doors were open and I could see the bedrooms in each room; two of the rooms close to the unopened door had the balconies and were larger then the others. Jimmy showed me to the room right of what I assumed was Reaver's room.

The room was fabricated in reds and golds, a huge bed with embroidery, a fire place with chairs, a changing screen with a tub behind it, wardrobes and night tables. I walked over to the glass doors and opened them and got a look at Bloodstone from above. There was still a mob of people down by the docks, so I was safe for now. The view of the ocean struck a cord in my heart, that something so beautiful protects a place so horrid.

"Thank you Jimmy, for everything." I said with as much kindness I would muster. He chuckled and patted my shoulder.

"You're quite welcome Miss Jessie. I hope the Captain holds true to his word and teaches you a thing or too. Although how you handled Norman down there, I think you'll get along just fine."

I smiled kindly and he excused himself, closing the door behind him. _Hehee Norman the mercenary, that's amusing. Well I should have some time before Reaver makes his way home. _I pulled out the knife Jimmy and the boys gave me and laid down on the bed. It was so soft, I dozed off for a little bit, listening to the sounds of the house but images of Daga and the others kept bringing me back. What was the Reaper up too this time?

I hope you all enjoy reading it! Leave comments if you like it! I know Reaver's manor is different, it's because of the whole Lucian raid and what not that Reaver had it redone…again. If there is any confusion, I'm sorry. Yes I realized Reaver and Reaper might get mixed up, but what else are you suppose to call the harvester of death? Buhahahaaa!


	7. Dinner with a Deviant

**CH 7 Dinner with a Deviant **

**Reaver and the world of Albion belong to Fable and Lionhead studios.**

I must have dozed longer than I wanted because the next thing I heard was a knock on the door that sent me flying off the bed.

"Who is it?" I asked my grip hardening on the knife.

A whisper of a voice, female responded, "Ummm, Miss Jessie, Reaver instructed me to get you ready for dinner ma'am." I walked to the door, slipped the knife away from sight and opened it. A small, girl stood there, dirt covering most of her face and her blond hair. She let out a squeak and kept her eyes down, fiddling with her hands. I step to one side letting her in and she scurried to the wardrobe, opening it and going through the contents.

"What's your name?" I asked, keeping my voice sweet. She looked up with a smile and replied, "Emily, miss. Master Reaver sent me up here to make sure you're ready for dinner." She walked over to the bed and laid out gowns and skirts, the works. I glared at the infernal garments; they are so fucking impracticable unless you plan on getting bent over something.

"Let me guess, he plans on making me wear more of these dammed dresses and skirts. Don't people wear pants around here?" I was a little annoyed, but head over to the wash basin and cleaned up with the cold water. Emily handed me a towel and I dried off, wrapping the warm cloth around my shoulders and glowered at the emerald blouse, black silk skirt and undergarments lying on the bed. With a sigh, I started getting dressed and fixed my hair up with the available combs. I really wanted to toss the makeup out the window, but used some of the paint to darken my eyes and lips. Just because I don't like using the stuff doesn't mean I don't know how to. Emily waited with her head bowed near the door.

"How do I look?" I asked her, gesturing with my hands. She looked up and flushed.

"You look perfect miss. Umm, if you would please follow me." She led the way out of my room and down to the first floor dinning hall. Opening the door she bowed as I passed her by.

A wave of laughter and chatter hit my ears. I looked around the decorative room; servants dressed in very revealing garb lined the walls holding trays with food and cabernets filled with red wine. Reaver was sitting at the head of a long and full dining table dressed in a fresh white shirt, dark leather pants and a crimson tail coat. The buzz of chatter and laughter ended when Reaver rose.

"There she is my dears, our honored guest!" He started to clap and it made me feel ridiculous seeing all of these people clapping for me. Although the fact that Reaver would shoot them if they didn't was probably more accurate. I painted a smile on my face, trying to keep a natural appearance and walked towards Reaver, who gestured to a servant to pull out the available chair. I sat as gracefully as I could, infernal skirts or not, I will not look like an idiot that can't wear 'proper woman's clothing'.

"What's all this?" I asked gesturing to the crowd of people sitting around the table. "Getting the party started already?"

His grin widened, "Indeed my pet. This little gathering of friends can hardly be called a party. Although, I really should throw a party shouldn't I? After all I am me and I deserve the best."

With that wolfish grin of his, he wrapped an arm around the busty wench sitting on his other side and pulled her into his lap. She let out a thrill shriek of laughter that left me wondering if my ears were bleeding. I shook it off and took a good look at the others around the table. A few others were dressed in just as skimpy outfits as the giggling broad on Reaver's lap, but the men I recognized from the ship. I grinned at Jimmy at the end, I hardly recognized him all cleaned up and shaved. He lifted his glass to me and started to talk to a non-unconscious Adam. He looked down the table at me and waved; a little pale, but happy which put a smile on my face.

The waiters started to serve food, rich meats and veggies; my stomach snarled and I was thankful that that chatter was loud enough that people didn't hear it. I waited patiently, very patiently until my plate was full, soup poured into fine china bowls, and wine filled glasses. Reaver dispatched the harlot and rose with his glass.

"To all of you who plundered, who pillaged and quite frankly enjoyed all the festivities the inhabitants of that quaint little island had to offer, I say cheers!" There was a round of whoots and cheers before he continued. "And who would have guessed that coming home from that journey, we would fish such a marvel out of the ocean." He held his arm out and I took it on reflex.

As I stood the others did too, well the pirate crew anyways; half the wenches were too enthralled ogling Reaver and the jealous glares I was receiving from the others were, well pathetic. I got meaner looks from puppies that didn't want a bath. So I did what any young lady would do, I flaunted the hell out of it, a smirk never leaving my face if only to turn into a wicked grin. Reaver kissed my hand and we both sat. He placed a napkin on his now unoccupied lap and started to eat; I followed his lead and everyone started to dig in. It's funny when I had the most table manners out lot; I wasn't scooping the food directly into my mouth and I tried to avoid using my hands while I feared others might inhale the plates since the forks were left untouched.

The servers kept on refilling everyone's plate; by the second serving my stomach was full and I had hardly drank any of the wine so I asked one of them for a cup of tea. The young girl bowed and hurried off. I sat back content and watched the others; Reaver was polishing off another rack of ribs, Jimmy had his hands around a bowl of soup, and Adam had half of a chicken in his hand. When the girl came back with my cup, I sniffed it and froze. The smell was familiar and it took a minute to place the scent of poppy seed oil. I gently placed the cup back onto the saucer and beckoned the girl over and asked,

"What is this?"

"Tea miss, it's a special brew Master Reaver drinks. Is there something else I can get for you?"

I sighed, "If you can be so kind as to get me normal tea, the kind you or the staff might drink that would be fine, as long as it's hot. Please." I try to remember my manners to the people handling my food.

She nodded and took the acrid smelling liquid away and was back in a few moments with a good cup of tea. The last thing I needed was to have narcotics in my system. I took a few sips and let the heat seep into me, down to my bones. Reaver looked over at my empty plate and said, "Well my dear, if you're done we could move on to more enjoyable activities." He leaned close to me and I blew some of the steam from my cup into his face.

"And leave all of these sex deprived ladies with out you to comfort them in their time of need." I chuckled; it was the only thing I could do to prevent the shiver crawling up my spine at the sheer lust emanating from the man. Before Reaver could say anything, his attention was grabbed when the previously discarded harlot was making a pleading sound as she pulled at his pants. Some of the other girls got up from their seats and headed towards Reaver, his eyes gleaming and his pants too tight.

"Hehee it's rude to leave your adoring fans waiting my _dear_ Reaver. Go have fun." I made a shooing gesture as the swarm of harlots led a very hungry Reaver towards the door. His eyes met mine just as he was about to turn; it was a mix of lust, a vengeful promise and a gleeful cheer at being escorted by a gaggle of girls and some men. That left me with a few drunken sailors that right now were better company then that narcissistic bastard.

I stood, stretching a little and headed over to Jimmy and the boys; none of which were sober. Apparently one of them tried to out drink Saul and was literally snoring from under the table. I pulled the currently unoccupied chair closer to a some what sober Jimmy and asked,

"So besides the drinking and the whores, is there anything fun to do around here?"

Jimmy scrunched his eyebrows in thought, his hands on his chin. "Well, the marsh is a great place to shoot some stuffs, the slavers dock once a week, twice if the sea doesn't misbehave …"

"You could go fishin', the boats go out every day." Suggested Adam.

"How about we get yah inked." Eddie said. I felt my face twist into a grimace which made the boys laugh. Well at least I made them smile. It was then that I noticed Cookie come out from where I assumed the kitchen was and clamped a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Ink? I don't think this little lady would look good with someone's scrawl on her. If she wanted entertainment, she should head to the coast. Beautiful reefs, fresh fish and the purest white sands." He slumped into a chair with a sigh, "Simply gorgeous."

"Eh, you softy. The lass isn't interested in being totted around in your sandy paradise." Saul huffed as he got to his feet and wiggled a crooked finger at Cookie. "Mark my words, you sorry bastard, she best not be getting into any trouble, or the Capt will be puttin' pretty little holes into yah skulls." He wobbled on his feet a bit before heading towards the door.

"Let's take a note from Saul for once and head to bed. I know I wouldn't want to be around in the morning with Reaver. Anyone gonna help my get Caleb outta here?" Adam said, lifting the sleeping drunk off the floor with Cookie's help. I recognized the man as the one being man handled by Reaver earlier. On the docks

"Get home safe guys, see you tomorrow." I said rising and heading upstairs to my given room. A few muffles and chair moving was the only sound until I got to the top floor where apparently Reaver was having fun with those poor sex deprived girls. Sitting on the bed was a pair of pajamas, a full night shirt and cap with frills and lace. If I could only set it on fire with my glare; I despise lacey, itchy cloths. With a sigh, I stripped off the clothes and rummaged through the wardrobe for a plain shirt, while trying to ignore the giggles, groans and squeaking bed. I found a simple red silk shirt that was long enough to cover most of me and slipped into it.

The window was still open so I took a few moments to lean on the banister and look over the sin city of Albion. The sound of the ocean came in clear and blocked any racket coming from the next room. My eyes went straight out to the open waters. I stood there for a while, twirling my pendent between my fingers, the weight heavy on my heart. My pack was safer not being in this world, but to see them lying there dead to the world; it made my throat tighten and tears silently roll down my face. I needed them; they are my everything. To not feel Daga, to have him locked away, out of sight tore at my chest and I choked back a sob. I let my chest and back relax, resting my head on the stone.

_Everything will be alright, you will find them. You are inseparable from them, they are safe with the master. We are strong child, never forget your power._ The dark voice purred; it was an unusual comfort to hear it.

I took a deep breath, focusing on clearing my mind, my emotions. There will be plenty of time for that later. Right now I need to survive, no. I will thrive in this place. How many hours have I spent killing hollow men and balverines; collecting gold and weapons. With the sun, a new day, a new day, a new challenge and a new challenge is exactly what I need.

It was silent when I headed back in, hopefully it will stay that way until morning. I slid under the covers, checked for my knife under the pillow and fell into a dreamless slumber.

Hope you are all enjoying reading this. Let me know what you think!


	8. A Party to Die For

**Reaver and the world of Albion belong to Fable and Lionhead studios.**

It felt so good to sleep, to truly rest and rejuvenate. Lying under the cool silk covers, the plush bed, and loosing my face in one of the fluffy pillows made me smile all morning. I know it's childish to roll around in bed, but it felt so good, so relaxing. I could have stayed there, ignoring my situation if it wasn't for the roar of a pistol from next door followed by screams and running.

_Stupid bastard pirate. Can't he just enjoy the bloody morning and _not_ kill anyone till afternoon?_

I murmured to myself as I quickly washed up and slipped into a pair of pants before opening the door, knife in hand. My eyebrows shot up as I looked at a sprawling young man out side Reaver's open door crawling away as fast as his bound legs would let him. Sighing, I walked past him and peeked into Reaver's room. He was sitting bolt upright, a haunted look in his eyes; his mind was else where. I carefully walked into the room to be by his side, avoiding the barrel of the pistol. The wenches from the previous night had already left, their clothing still discarded in heaps across the floor. I noticed the barrel was pointed at the now empty vase stand, the glass and flowers littering the floor. So I did what any not so sane person would do and sat down behind him instead of walking away. Being this close, I could feel him shaking, hear his shallow, panicked breaths. I placed my hand a hairs breath from his bare back, closed my eyes and breathed calming, deeps breaths.

I felt Reaver's muscles twitch, heard the hammer click down into a safe position. He took a deep breath and went to fall back onto the bed, but when my hand meet his back he jumped right back up and once again, I had that Dragonstomper up against my head.

One of my eyebrows shot up and I muttered, "Well good bloody morning to you too." I didn't feel comfortable to try and disarm him; if he's anything like he is in game, he's fast with his trigger finger. He had me more or less pinned anyways. A glare that would freeze a torrent of lava made me hesitate before rolling my eyes and gesturing to the barrel.

"Reaver, if you would be so kind as to remove your .48 from my pretty little head I would greatly appreciate it".

"Why my lovely apprentice, if you wanted to share my bed you could have joined us last night." He responded, recovering quickly with a smirk. The pistol dug a little deeper into the side of my head before he lowered it. He took his sweet ass time getting off of me, but eventually rolled off and stretched on the bed, the sheets hardly covering anything at all.

Sitting up, I scooted off the bed and fixed my ruffled shirt. When I turned back to Reaver, he was lying there with no conveniently placed sheet and that's when I noted the predator in him. The lean and tone musculature with the grace to back it up. Even before I came here, being a little on the husky side I still moved with a predators lope, but he was just lying there staring at me and it was enough to trip my alarms. I stood my ground, my arms crossed over my chest and my teeth bared.

"I do have to confess my dear that it is so lovely to be admired and appreciated." His voice was rich with confidence and lust. "You could take off those silly little garment and we could have quite a pleasurable romping if you would like to truly appreciate me."

_Hell's fucking bells is he out of his blasted mind! _Anger hit me like a sledgehammer, between the smells that were there from the previous night and the allure he was putting off now made me want to …. To what? To take advantage of his offer? To lure him into one of my own traps; get him where he's more vulnerable and rip out his throat? _No Jessie that would be bad, REALLY freaking bad! Think!_

I blinked a few times before responding, "I was just inquiring about your lovely little party you will be hosting tonight before you decided I look better with a bullet in my skull."

The last few words I tried not to spit out and eased up on the venom. His face lit up with a smile and he sat up serious.

"Right you are my pet, now don't worry about your pretty little skull. I too am an appreciator of beauty." He leapt off the bed and headed to a doorway that was rooming a very large bath tub. I tied not to scratch my skin off just thinking about the nasty things that could be crawling around on the bed made me sick. I shook the thoughts from my mind and focused on my distraction.

"What needs to be done for the party Reaver; invitations, clothing, food?" He nodded to each one and giving me a little too detailed description of the persons I should talk too.

Fortunately, Norman knew most of the people Reaver described and even recommended escorting me to a few places. I could use the company and the coin purse so I let him tag along. He made pleasant conversation, pointing out the best places to smuggle goods, which prostitute would give the biggest "bang" for coin and eventually the people I was looking for.

"There is one last stop before we head back to Reaver's." Norman said, a list in his hand.

The tailors 'Fiendish Fashions' where a wisp of a woman with clean hands and dirty hair greeted us. She may not look like much, but the woman had fashion sense. Once Norman said I was attending Reaver's party tonight and making sure she was invited, she overlooked the pauper skirts and tart blouses and brought out a few elaborate gowns. The first one, despite my growls and a smirking Norman was a pink ballroom gown and that she tore off of me before I could burn it off of me. The next was an emerald gown with a flowing trail, a tight bodice and large swooped sleeves. I gave a twirl and heard a wolf whistle from Norman and to my horror Adam and Eddie were knocking elbows and chuckling it up with him. I shot them a look of pure malice before the dress was taken off and a black blue bodice and skirts was adorned. Once the tailor arranged the outfit, I moved to get comfortable and to my shock it fit well. I was able to move, breath and I even jumped off the stool and threw a few punches at the troublesome boys who ducked playfully.

It wasn't until Adam replaced his fallen hat did I see his jaw drop.

"What? How bad does it look?" I asked with my hands on my cocked hip. The other boys looked at me with appreciative glances that made my cheeks color.

"Nah Jessie, it ummm accentuates your uhhh well your…" He made a motion with his hands grabbing at his chest and making an hour glass figure.

Rolling my eyes, I twirled to talk to the tailor who was sewing a crimson ribbon into a rose. Walking over to me, she sewed the rose onto the bodice and turned me to the mirror and I felt _my_ jaw drop.

I cleaned up pretty freaking good! Like wow; the bodice lifted and pulled and wow; so that was what Adam meant. The skirt was down to my ankles with a slit up to my thigh. Black fabric with decorative blue roses and vines; it was beautifully crafted. The chuckling behind me made me lift my jaw back up in a sharp snap. The tailor was negotiating prices with Norman, while a blushing Adam continued to stare and Eddie was making a motion for me to do a spin. I did my own little swagger up to him and slapped the shit eating grin off his face. Adam burst out laughing as he picked up a stunned Eddie while I changed back and a satisfied Norman brought us back to the mansion.

As we walked in, the main hall and dinning area were decorated with colored streamers. The smells coming from the kitchen made my mouth water and reminded me I skipped breakfast and judging by the failing light it wouldn't be until dinner that I get something to eat. I asked Adam to bring my dress and accessories up to my room and snuck into the kitchen. A shriveled old woman and a small army of cooks, one of which was Cookie, were busy preparing the food for dinner. I must have had drool coming down my mouth from the aroma of stewing meats and roasting veggies because one of the cooks passed me a big bowl of hot mutton and mashed potatoes. Taking the bowl, I dashed for a bench in the back yard and inhaled half of it before Cookie came up to me with a glass of water.

"Easy there girly, don't wanna choke and Miss. Casey would be upset if you didn't enjoy her food." He said sincerely, putting a hand on my shoulder as I took a swift drink.

"Thanks. So where is Captain Party?" I asked. He chuckled and mentioned with his thumb.

"Upstairs, probably ba- ummm with a lass, if yah catch my drift." I wiggled my eyebrows at him and he let out a big belly laugh and I joined in.

"Yah a good girl kid. Better go get ready for the party." He took my nearly empty bowl and headed inside. My stomach growled in retaliation but I got myself up and back to my room. Adam had left the parcel on my bed and I laid out the dress, shoes, and makeup on the bed. I looked around and caught the scent of roses and followed it to the open room with a bathtub filled with steaming water. I stripped and eased in letting my muscles relax, the weight of the day falling off my shoulders. Looking back, Normy and I got a lot done; Reaver will have his perfect little party and I can score some brownie points if everything goes off with out a hitch.

With a sigh, I scrubbed the grime and dirt off of me and dried off as quickly as I could. The sound of arriving guests came through the open window as I was fixing my hair when a knock on my door and a hurried Emma opened the door.

"Sorry Miss Jessie, but Norman is awaiting to escort you to the party. When ever you are ready that is." She kept her eyes down and her cheeks colored as I asked her how I looked. I adjusted the crimson rose and ran my hand through my hair before leaving the room. The one thing the seamstress forgot to add was a place for my knife, fortunately a quick piece of fabric fixed that.

Norman's face lit in when he saw me come down the stairs; he was cleaned up and dressed in a ruffled white shirt and a black coat and slacks. I felt my lips curl up into a smile as I took his offered arm.

"Not to shabby for a door man." I nudged him. He coughed and straightened his shoulders and replied, "Not to bad for a mermaid" We both chuckled at that as we walked to the open doors to the dinning hall. Norman gave his name to a small man in a red coat and golden shirt and I did the same. With a nod, he blew a small whistle and announced,

"Sir Norman Halthron escorting Miss Jessie Scythe."

Cheers and woots came form the pirates I knew and a surprised Reaver who sat on a couch surrounded by attractive women, his surprise turned into a sinister smile. I tossed my hair a bit, smelling the rose oils and sent him a toothy smirk. He winked back, but Norman had directed me to the other boys who whistled and gestured at my appearance. It felt nice but weird at the same time to have so many people's attention. The only time I ever held so many people's eyes was when I was giving orders or a presentation. Some of the boys introduced me to their dates for the evening, all of which were pretty and dolled up. We were having pleasant conversation, mostly about the goods that the last shipment brought in when a smooth hand caressed my bare shoulders. I tilted my head to look up at Reaver who was looking down and enjoying the view.

"Is there something I can help you with Reaver?" I asked politely. He shuttered and bent down to whisper in my ear, "You look quite ravishing my dear. How about you come sit with me, keep me company. I could use a break from those harlots. They ruined my favorite set of sheets last night." His nose nuzzled the side of my neck and I let a purr escape my throat before I could reel my emotions in.

_How is it men know which bloody buttons to push._

He must have moved the chain because I felt my pendent move under the bodice; the scythes digging into my chest a little. I stood, taking hold of his offered hand as his other arm wrapped around me. My eyes must have changed color because when I looked down to excuse myself from the other ladies, they flinched. I let Reaver escort me back to his couch where he flopped down onto it and pulled me into his lap. The dark predator inside me stirred again, this time catching the scent of desire and prey. I tasted blood in my mouth as I sat there, my teeth digging into my lip. I couldn't figure out what was setting me off, but the hold on my inner nature was slipping.

_I can't be loosing it this easily. I need to control it, it needs to be caged. I will not loose control again._

As I slipped into a more comfortable spot, resting my head on Reaver's shoulder and allowing my legs to curl up on the couch when a glimmer of something caught my eye in the crowd of people. It was a pair of eyes, bright yellow and red. The man raised a finger to his closed lips and I blinked slowly, a bored expression on my face as I stared the stranger down and away from my prey.

_No, Reaver is not prey. Now shut up and at least pretend to enjoy the party. There is no danger here except you and your lack of control. _

It wasn't until the food trays had been placed on the table that Reaver let me up. He had been talking to a scruffy man about the slave trade and the best place to get exotic and very illegal substances. He practically had me dancing to the table, twirling me about like a ballerina.

"My oh my that skirt does come up quite far. I wonder how far exactly." His hands began to explore the slit in the skirt when I batted his hand away playfully and wagged my finger at him.

"Tisk tisk now Reaver, no peeking; wouldn't want to rush into the after party." I purred into his ear. He shivered and his arms tightened around me, his face buried into my hair and his hips bumped mine. It took a lot not to yelp and jump away from him; I didn't realize how lust filled he was hoping he got distracted by the business/slaver. I took a deep breath and slowly nudged away from him, allowing him to be mobbed by his awaiting fans. Grabbing a plate, I filled it with lamb, beef and chicken with a few veggies and sat down near the pirates who welcomed me with toasted glasses of wine. The food was delicious; the combination of spices and tenderness of the cuts made the food melt in my mouth.

I would have gone back for seconds except people started to get up onto the dance floor. Norman stood in front of me with an offered hand and a cocky grin, who was I to deny him a dance. I tried to mimic the formal waltz; when I see Josey again I owe her a big hug and a kiss for teaching me the basics. Once the music started to quicken, I was able to dance freely. Norman was familiar with the music and soon we were in a fast paced jig that others joined in. I just noticed Reaver come up behind me when a blood curdling scream snapped me out of my good move.

Standing in the door way was a pair of white balverines, splattered with blood from the torn mangled man lying at their feet. Reaver blinked at them as they charged and I pulled my dagger from my unexposed leg.

"How rude." He muttered as he drew his Dragonstomper, but the beasts were faster and had tackled into him. Reaver landed on the floor with an ooof as I planted my knife into the back of the balverines that pinned him. That left me open to the other beast who took full advantage of the situation. Claws tore at my exposed side and threw me across the hall. Before I could try to get up, the blasted creature was on top of me, its teeth bared into a snarl. Thinking quick I wrapped my legs around it's torso and my hands around it's muzzle. I stared into the yellow and red eyes and roared with every ounce of hatred, anger and power that I could muster.

Fear flooded the creature as I flipped in onto its back. Lifting my free hand, I let go of my control and started to beat the beast; my fist making contact with it's exposed throat over and over again. The sounds of wet, crunching flesh reached my ears as someone pulled me off the dead balverines. I was numb but standing. I looked down at my hands and saw the blood. Panicking I looked around and saw the stunned and scared people. Norman had grabbed my shoulders and was yelling,

"Jessie lass you alright. Jessie answer me dam it!" All I could do was nod as he brought me into a hug, soothing my hair and muttering that everything was going to be ok. The familiar smells of Jamie, Adam, Eddie and Cookie came to my nose. I heard a cough as I was handed over to Reaver who examined my hands and then at the beast. My voice was a raspy but I managed to ask, "Wa-was anyone hurt?"

"Besides the balverine you beat the shit out of! Avo Jessie you took on that mutt with yah hands," Eddie's voice was laced with panic and astonishment. I nodded again and coughed. Pain erupted from my sides and if it wasn't for the small army of men around me, I would have fallen flat on my face.

"I think that bitch hit my ribs." Labored breaths hurt, so I tried to slow it down as Cookie picked me up in one swoop and hauled me up the stairs. Yelling, arguing and shouting followed me but my vision was going dark and I felt myself drift off as the exertion of what I did and the pain became too mush to handle.


	9. A Hunting We Will Go

**Reaver and the world of Albion belong to Fable and Lionhead studios.**

"_Hush my child, hush. You pushed yourself too hard. You need to control the flow of your strength and not let it control you so. Still so fragile, still so young, but you will learn. The strongest are always the last to learn, to empower, to control. Feel the power you wield little one. This is neither the first nor the last you will let go of your control. Succeed my dear, sweet child. They are waiting for you." _The soothing dark voice of my master filled my head. I felt no pain, no panic just relief. Those last words jostled me out of my peacefully trance.

Pain washed over my head and chest as I took a deep breath. It wasn't as bad as it had been but… My eyes flew open and I looked around in dread. Seeing a dozing Adam in a chair next to my bed gave me hope. I took a slow breath, assessing the damage to my chest; it hurt but nothing felt broken or punctured, just bruised. My hands and legs were working fine, my vision wasn't blurry; all good signs. The only thing worrying me was where my clothes had gone. As I went to sit up, Adam shook himself awake and tried to have me lay back down.

"I'm fine Adam, what the hell happened last night, how long was I out for, and why am I naked?"

He blushed at the last part but answered, "Ummm, some rival of Reaver's crashed the party using balverines, you stabbed one in the back of the head as Reaver shot it and then… then everything happened so fast. You were flung across the hall and screamed when that thing landed on you. It was… horrifying, like all the rage in the world was let out at the same time. It fell over and you just started hitting it until we ran over and pried you away from the bloody thing. You couldn't talk and just fell over, so Jimmy, Cookie and I patched you up. You have been sleeping for a few hours." He was shaky and a hint of fear was in his voice; fear and confusion.

At that, I did lay back down, my clean hands covering my face. I let out a groan of frustration but asked, "And what of the others? The crew, the party guests and Reaver? What happened to them?"

Adam ran his hand through his hair; I noticed he still had his formals on from last night.

"Captain ain't too happy, but he hasn't shot anyone yet. Norman and the boys got clean up duty and some are hunting down the bastard that let those beasties in. Besides that, is there anything I can get for you? You look pale."

I nodded and asked for some tea and what ever the kitchens had available. Thankfully I wasn't out long, talk about a party crasher that was freaking ridiculous! Balverines, really! I should have known something was up when that guy…

"Hey Adam, can you bring me piece of paper and something to write with. I just remembered something from last night." It took me a while to sketch out the image of the man with yellow and red eyes from last night but by the time the food and tea got here, I had most of the image done. I had written some other details on the side of the page, short and wild white hair, the unusual eye color, and his apparent age around mid thirties and unknown height; he was hunched over a bit so maybe average height. Cookie had brought up the food with Norman in toe. As I placed the drawing to the side, Norman took a look and asked,

"Why do you have a drawing of Remmy?" I took a few sips of the soup before replying.

"Remmy? That was the man I saw during the party. He had eyes like those bastard balverines with white hair. How do you know this guy?" I asked, trying not to get too excited. Norman shifted his weight uncomfortably before responding.

"I know him; he's partners with some captain that Reaver does business with, mostly in weapons."

"So Reaver knows this guy? What if he's the one that let those dogs loose?"

"If Reaver found out that he's even involved-" Norman was cut off when Reaver entered the room, polishing his nails on his black silk shirt.

"If I found out what Norman? And why are all of you lazy louts lulling about my dear guest? She should be resting not entertaining you." Adam started to move out of the room as Reaver made his way closer to where I lay, Norman was glued where he stood and Cookie had my food and drink on his lap.

"Ah Captain, uh Jessie and I, well the guys and I were just talking. You know, about who we think might have crashed the party is all." He was twiddling his thumbs as Reaver walked past him, shooing Cookie away and sitting down on my bed. I sipped slowly on my tea while he looked me over, his hand reached out to turn my head left and right. He wouldn't look me in the eye as he took the cup from my hands and put it on the table. His hands were warm and a lot softer then than I would have thought as he looked over my knuckles and massaging the palms of my hands. Some of my fingers cracked and popped but it felt good and he looked satisfied.

"Excellent, nothing damaged. Now what is this talk about that son of a whore?" Reaver turned to look at a nervous Norman.

"I saw him at the party last night Reaver. Norman recognized him from my sketch. When I noticed him, he mentioned for me to be quiet; I didn't think anything about it until I woke up." I mimicked the gesture, putting my finger over my lips. I could see the wheels turning in Reaver's mind. He stood, drew his pistol and checked it before replacing it back in its holster.

"Well then lads, it appears that I have to have a little chat over by the docks. Please excuse me my dear, not all of my parties end in a bang like that. I did have the evening planed with you in bed, but…well we will talk about that when I return with some answers." He gave my hands a small kiss and went to walk out, Norman turning on his heels. I quickly sat up, too quickly but I held the black dots swirling in my vision at bay to say,

"Give me a second, I'm coming with you." Before I could swing my legs over the side of the bed, Reaver had me pined. I let out a small squeak of surprise, which made him smirk. He meet my eyes, those piercing blue orbs pinning me where I was. In a strict voice he said,

"You will remain here. I will not let that beast get a second shot at my pet. And if you don't, I will severely punish each and every bastard that you helped on the ship." To emphasize this, he aimed his Dragonstomper at the door where Adam stood. I got my hands up in surrender.

"That's a good girl." He patted me on the head and walked out the room. I let out a snarl of frustration and laid back down, my hands covering my face.

"He can take care of himself girly, no need to worry about him." Cookie said as he handed me the rest of the food and forced me to eat the rest.

"I just hope Reaver doesn't get any of the guys killed; I would kick myself for not going but he's serious about shooting you." I nodded to Adam as he walked back into the room. He went to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes, laid them on the bed and sat at the foot of it.

"Here yah go Jessie, anything else you need?" Adam asked, his eyes were on my curled fists sitting uselessly in my lap. I was about to say no when I remembered the book I read on Reaver's ship.

"Hey Adam, can you be a dear and get me a book from the study, _Mythological Creatures of Albion_. I'm sure Reaver has a second copy somewhere." His face lit up in a smile as he pated my hands and quickly headed out of the room.

Cookie looked at me with a strange expression on his face, like he was trying to see what I was thinking. I saved him the trouble.

"Well, maybe there is something in the book about balverines. Just in case Reaver can't find him at the docks. Wouldn't want him coming home frustrated now would we?" I said in a cheery voice, well as cheery as I could. More like wheezy; it was still a little hard to take full breaths. Cookie shook his head and ran his hand through his thick black hair.

"Yah got a point girly, let's just hope Reaver ain't too ticked off. He really looks forward to his parties."

Adam walked in with the book in his hand and passed it to me, retuning to his seat on the bed. I quickly flipped through it, finding the section on balverines.

_Pack animals…Duh! Blood thirsty, know that. Can be killed but not advised to encounter, yah no shit. _The book had a little history about the son of Scarlet Robe who killed a pack of troublesome balverines with silver weapons and the origins of balverines; when a man survived an attack from a creature even move vile, a Balvorn. He was the originator of the plague that eventually overran the dreaded devourer of cities.

I shivered at that part; I have seen my fair share of cities being torn to shreds. The lucky cities burn fast, the cursed are dragged out for a long torture; which most of the time I agreeded they got what they deserved. Putting the book to the side I noticed the worrisome looks Cookie and Adam were sharing. With a sigh and a roll of my eyes I asked,

"What's wrong?" Before either of them could answer shouts from the window drew everyone's attention. Both men raced to the balcony and then to the door, Adam looking back and yelling, "Stay here." And was gone.

_Like hell I'm gonna stay put. _I grabbed the clothes he had left, slipped on boots and was just about to reach under the bed for my sword then a bloodied man pulled himself onto the balcony; it was Remmy and he looked pissed.

He looked up and saw me with those gleaming yellow and blood thirsty eyes, half covered by the bed and roared, "YOU BITCH! I'll KILL YOU!" And charged at me, bloody claws reaching for me. I ducked under the bed, grabbed my sword and slid to the other side before he landed. The rusty blade would have to do until someone with a real weapon could kill the bastard. He leapt over the bed and I just dodged those deadly claws, thankful for Adam to give me a proper shirt and pants; sword fighting in a skirt gets messy.

Landing he spun and swiped at me, his half twisted form giving him speed and strength. I backed up until I hit the bed poster and had to duck and run to the other side of the room to avoid getting showered with splinters and of coarse gutted by the wanna-be wolf. He wasn't fully shifted, his face while having fangs only had a slight muzzle appearance; with out the claws and glowing eyes he might just look deformed instead of a quick and dangerous hunter. If he hadn't gotten as close as he had, I might not have noticed the grotesque form, but c'est la vie. I smirked and taunted the so called hunter.

"Remmy is it? Well that's what you get for crashing a party I was attending. Now why don't you run back to your cowardly leader before I send you too him stuffed." He howled in rage and more of his humanity was being lost to the carnal creature.

_Know what that's like_, I thought reaching down into my own dark nature, just enough to keep the room from spinning but not the black dots that crept into my vision. The half man half beat charged me again and again I dodged. We danced like this for a while, his pattern never changing while I changed mine, never giving him the upper hand…well claw.

Finally he charged and instead of dodging out of the way, I ducked under him, bringing up my sword to gut the enraged monster. I have no such luck; it snagged on the remains of his shirt and instead of cutting into him, the sword was ripped from my hands. Cursing I ran for the only exit I could, the balcony and turned to face Remmy who had a wicked snarl on his feral face. As he got ready to pounce, the door opened and Reaver walked through it, gun raised and fired at the leaping creature. Instead of hitting me, Remmy flew over the side of the balcony, landed with a yelp and ran into the city towards the tomb filled hill.

Reaver was at my side, looking down at the blood trail Remmy was leaving.

"How bothersome. Honestly, where does he get the gall to run away like that. Twice mind you that coward has fled."

"Yah well that dog isn't gonna put itself down." My voice was a little thick with exhaustion, but it didn't stop me from picking up the sword and heading out the door passed a panting Norman. Reaver was at my side, his pistol in hand. As we were leaving the mansion, I bared my teeth at the pain constricting my chest and at the blood that covered the front yard.

"You know my dear, I am quite capable of killing this nuisance. I wouldn't mind if you headed back to my room and waited for me. In fact, I think I would rather enjoy that." He purred. I scoffed, my grip on the sword tightening.

"Reaver, twice that asshole has pissed me off; he's made it personal. Seriously what kind of arrogant bastard attacks the same house and my room of all bloody places. If I hadn't heard the screaming, I would have been tucked under those nice soft covers sleeping the dam day away but noooo. I have to get charged at, insulted and dodge those forsaken daggers he has as hands. Death himself couldn't hold me back from tearing that mutt to pieces." I snarled out the last part, mostly because Death could do what ever pleased him; I would just fight tooth and nail until I got my way. Talk about daddy's little girl.

By the time I finished my rant we were at the top of the hill, Reaver's eyebrows were raised and he was about to say something when a howl that vibrated through me interrupted him. Remmy, or at least a balverine with Remmy's torn bloody shirt was standing on top of a tomb near the entrance to the marsh, accompanied by a few friends.

I started to charge, running as fast as I could to cover the distance, the sword held low so I could swing it up easy. Three shots thrummed out and three small balverines lay dead in front of the tomb they had been ready to pounce from. Two more shots rang out before one of the smaller ones crossed my path and I drove the blade up into it's skull with a sickening crunch. I twirled, freeing the blade and continuing my charge for Remmy. The crumbling pillars just to his left made an almost perfect stair case up to the top of the tomb. Another runt of the litter got in my way but instead of slashing at it and ruining my speed, I lifted my fist and hit he's muzzle, running past the falling mongrel.

Another series of shots rang out as I jumped onto the first pillar, leaping to the second and up onto the top of the tomb. Remmy's white matted fur was on edge and he snarled when I landed; I roared back. He flinched, the first sign of weakness and as he backed away, I knew I had him. I lunged with my blade, he shifted out of the way and I struck the air. It wasn't under me to fight dirty, I see it as misdirection. While I missed with my blade, my fist made solid contact with Remmy's chest and he fell over, wheezing out blood.

Bending down I grabbed him by his throat, pinning him to the top of the mausoleum and snarled, "You will no longer be a threat, your kind will submit to me at my call and will cower in front of me." He whimpered and tried to claw at me. I let him go and took a step back to see Reaver swing his cutlass at a few of the brown balverines that didn't litter the ground. Remmy rolled out of my reach and lunged for my throat; a clumsy and foolish move. I got my sword up to block the snapping jaws but his momentum carried us a few feet backwards. Pushing him off I twirled to be behind him; he must finally be learning because he kicked out with his hind legs that hit me in the stomach and tossed me back into one of the stone toppers for the tomb.

He glared at me with those diseased red and yellow eyes and pounced. He hit the large stone topper as I rolled to the side. Bringing up my blade, I let go of the thread of control I had. Rage filled my chest, sending pure power to my arms as I brought the sword down onto the beast. The blade pierced his chest and shattered when it hit the stone behind him. The stone gave way, sending Remmy and the remains of my sword onto the ground. The hilt of my sword stuck out of the dead creature's chest as it looked at the sky with unseeing eyes.

The last balverine ran off whimpering when Remmy's body hit the ground. Reaver sheathed his sword and swept his hair back when he turned to me and his smirking face fell when he looked at me. I couldn't imagine what I look like, covered in blood, my arms wrapped around my damaged ribs and hunched over in pain. It took a lot of calming breaths to get everything under control. By the time I could stand, Reaver was standing near the fallen columns I used to get up here. I slowly made my way down, taking his offered hand. A quick look told me Reaver had his hands busy with the runts and it made me smile.

"Fifteen on one hardly seems fair. How are you suppose to have that many bullets?" I asked, my breath coming in painful gasps. He grinned at that and gestured to his Dragonstomper .48.

"Oh I did have to make it a fair fight didn't I? Those poor beasties wouldn't have stood a chance even with my one hand tied behind my back." I giggled at that.

"You kinky bastard, being all tied up in a graveyard full of balverines." I heard his dark chuckle as he wrapped his arm around me. My sided hurt as I tried to breathe and laugh at the same time and had to hunch over with a coughing fit. I spat out some blood that didn't quite make it out during the painful episode.

"So apprentice, what have you learned?" He asked after a little bit, lending me his support so I wouldn't fall over.

"Avoid being tossed around like a rag doll." I replied, trying to keep my chest from heaving as I suppressed another coughing fit.

"Close my dear. Lesson one; never let a rival rise from his place. Keep them down and subservient, that way incidents like this, as fun as they are, won't happen. Shooting the bugger from far away so they never get a hit on you is lesson two. See, this teaching thing isn't too hard and you're a fast learner. Don't I have a great eye for potential?" I looked up to grin at him and saw his smug smile.

"Indeed dear mentor; lesson one keep the bastards down, lesson two is to shoot from afar. Got it." I groaned as a spasm of pain tore at my sides. Reaver kept his grip around me, lending me his support during the trek back up to the mansion.

Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Read and review please. I would love some feed back!


	10. Nature's Touch

**Reaver and the world of Albion belong to Fable and Lionhead studios.**

As the mansion came into view, I saw Norman pacing in the front yard; some of the servants were just finishing cleaning up the blood Remmy left behind. As we passed through the gate, he spotted us and ran over.

"Captain Reaver am I glad to see you. Are you two alright?" He reached to take me from Reaver but stopped muttering a yes sir.

"Do be a dear and prepare my bath Norman; my poor apprentice might have some trouble with the stairs. Chop chop." Norman sprinted into the mansion as I half walked and half leaned on Reaver to get to the main door. I growled out a few curses for having to take the steps one at a time. Reaver was unusually patient, letting me take my time going up the three flights of stairs, not including the few at the front door.

Once we got to the third floor, I had to stop and lean against the wall. My back popped as I stood up straight, taking in a deep breath. Reaver's eyes were watching me like a hawk, his hands slightly held out just incase I fell. I reached for his outstretched hands and managed to walk down the hallway but when I went to turn into my room, he led me to his.

"Don't fret my pet, just need to get that horrendous stench off of you before you can snuggle under the covers." I nodded; the smell of blood and wet dog was starting to get to me and I don't think my voice was capable of sound. The coughing had taken its toll on throat. Norman held open the door as Reaver brought me into the washroom. I took a quick look around; there was the large bathtub, big enough for five people not to mention one. One of the walls was a huge mirror, the rest were tiled with the same fine marble that was on the floor. Reaver sat me on a bench behind the changing screen, past the cupboard full of bathing oils. He then whispered something to Norman who bowed and left, closing the doors behind him.

I had to peel off my clothes, the blood and sweat matted it to my skin and it wasn't even my blood.

"Stupid bleeding balverines." I muttered, taking off the rest of the clothes. Catching a look at me self in the mirror, I let out a groan of discontent. My body was covered in nasty yellow and purple bruises, some still dark and fresh. Red welts accompanied the bruises on my back and chest. Reaver peaked behind the screen and I saw his face twist in rage, but when I turned to him with a small smile, he let it go.

"Come now Jessie dear, a nice bath will do you good, relax those sore muscles of yours." His arm, a little too wandering brought me over to the tub. He was still wearing his under garments but helped me ease into the tub. The heat was an instant relief, relaxing my muscles and taking the edge off the pain. The scent of oils, jasmine and lavender tickled my nose as I breathed deeply. I felt Reaver sit next to me in the tub.

"Lean your head back." His voice was low and a little husky but I did what I was told. My head came in contact with a plush towel. I could have fallen asleep if I felt safe enough. Between Reaver and the water, not that I think he would let me drown but still, I couldn't afford to let my guard completely down. For gods sake I was naked in a tub covered in cuts and bruises with the most deviant player in all of Albion. When I could finally lift my eyelids, I saw the tub had been filled with bubbles and Reaver was washing himself with a sponge. He smirked at me and offered me the sponge.

"Can you be a dear and get between my shoulders, I always have the damndest time getting my back clean." Shaking my head, I sat up resisting the urge to make a comment about being on his back and started to scrub little circles on his shoulders and back. I let me hands feel out the knots that seem to make up his entire back. Once the scrubbing was done, I started to work on his back. Reaver let out a hiss and then groaned as blood returned to the twisted muscles. It was like unraveling a huge ball of knotted twine, one strand at a time. Hell it was relaxing me, meditatively working the toned muscles back to life. He slumped over the side of the tub as I got to his lower back.

"Who ever taught you thissss, should be ah gods." He moaned and bucked as I pressed a set of muscles in his lower back, sloshing water over the side of the tub. Once I was done with his lower back, he stayed bent over the side of the tub, panting. It gave me a few minutes to scrub the grime and filth from my own body. Going under the water, I scrubbed the dried blood from my hair and rinsed off with fresh water from the faucet. I worked out a few knots of my own in my legs and shoulders before getting up and out of the tub. Reaver was still leaned over the tub, but raised his head to look at me, a wolfish and lazy grin on his face.

"Feeling better?" I asked, drying off, careful not to put pressure on my bruised sides and chest.

"Weren't you the one I had to drag back up to my bedroom?" He asked, folding his hands under his chin.

"And yet there you are, all relaxed and cheery. Am I good or what?" I wrapped the towel around me and offered one to Reaver who stretched with a sigh of relief and a moan of pleasure.

"You my dear are quite a catch." He said taking the towel and drying off. I started to head out of the wash room when he snuck up behind me, wrapping his arms around me waist, nuzzling the crook of my neck. I couldn't help but let out a growl before saying,

"Reaver, behave yourself. We both need some rest; although I would prefer a hot meal I am far too tired to eat. So go, off to bed with you." I tried to spin out of his arms but he caught my towel and I froze, not wanting to lose my only material barrier.

"But my pet, how am I to sleep with out someone to warm my bed?" His legs were a little wobbly as he brought me over to his turned down bed. The bedroom was dark, the only light source coming from one candle on the night stand. I was too tired to filter my words and instead of being patient, I replied,

"Should I get some dogs to keep your bed warm? Or maybe one of those cute servants you have running about?" He scrunched his nose in disgust at the dog comment.

"Quite frankly, if I ever smell a wet dog again it will be too soon. Besides, those girls will just keep me up all night. It has been so long since I have had a good night sleep." He sat down on the bed and patted the seat next to him; I reluctantly sat keeping my towel wrapped firmly around me.

"See, not so scary now is it?" He said mockingly, slipping under the covers. I moved over to the other side and under the sheet, making sure my feet weren't trapped under the heavy blanket. He blew out the candle, some light from the wash room crept in through the partly closed door.

I laid on my side, facing the curtains that covered the large window when Reaver scooted under the covers closer to me. I let out a small warning growl that sounded too groggy to be a threat but Reaver was Reaver and he had his arm around me once more. Letting out a sigh of defeat, I let myself relax and fell asleep.

The morning came too early for me; the afternoon sun breaking under the thick curtains. A male's deep snoring brought me back to reality. I looked down at where Reaver's arm had me pinned last night and grinned when I didn't see it there. I risked a look over my shoulders and almost snorted with laughter. Reaver was spread out on the bed; the sheets, pillows and quilt tossed about everywhere. He had one arm over his head, the other across his stomach and his legs were wide apart; it was something out of a comic. His hair stuck up in the worse bed hair I have seen since Jareth after his hangover. Grinning, I slipped off the bed and snuck to the door; careful to step only when his snoring would deafen any sound the floor would make. He was still snoring once I got outside of the room and bumped into a shocked Emily. I lifted a finger to my mouth and she nodded. Once we were in my room she asked,

"Does Master Reaver need anything?"

"Not that I know of, unless you can sneak into the washroom and get the clothes to clean.

I don't even know if they are salvageable." She perked up at that.

"I can mend just about any piece of clothing Jessie. Leave it to me." And with that she dashed out of my room and into Reaver's.

I got dressed quickly, my stomach howling to be filled and headed down the stairs, leaving Emily with the bundle of clothes and Reaver's light snores behind me.

Only a few other servants were cleaning the hallways as I passed them by with a kind smile. I saw Norman heading out of the kitchen; his eyes bulged as I passed by him, and I hat to slap him on the back so he wouldn't choke on the roll he was eating. He followed me, asking what happened with the balverines, where Reaver was, how I was still standing, but I held up a hand to silence him as I found a basket of rolls and started to dig in. Half of the basket was gone before the old cook, Miss Casey handed me a large glass of fresh milk.

"Why don't I make you a real meal instead of filling yourself on sweet rolls?" I gave her the kindest smile as she dug in the pantry. Norman was still waiting patiently so I answered his questions.

"The balverines won't be bothering us anymore, what is left of Remmy isn't enough to feed the fishes, I got tossed like a rag doll and Reaver taught me the two most important things to survive here." Norman flushed and stood there uncomfortably. I sighed, "Rule one make sure the prey stays down and rule two is to attack from far away so they can't reach you easily. Piece of cake really; it just needed it to be knocked into me." He looked a little confused but Miss. Casey handed me a super loaded salad of all things and I started to inhale it.

"But Emily said you were in Reaver's room…Naked and there were moans coming from his room last night…" He trailed off, still red in the face and looking down at his feet. I raised an eyebrow, swallowing the mouth full of salad before replying,

"I needed a bath, Reaver needed to be put to sleep so I relaxed him until he started to snore. He wouldn't let me go to my room nor let me get dressed so I slept in a towel all night."

"But how, I mean if you two had…yah well did that then…" I let out a chuckle.

"Really Norman, you think that little of me that I would be so easy for Reaver to bag. Just because he slept with me doesn't mean he banged me for gods sake. I won't let him truth be told, I am quite happily spoken for and would sooner treat him like one of those balverines then have him use me as a play thing." Miss Casey dropped the bowl she was cleaning and reprimanded me for using such language in her kitchen which I quickly apologized for.

"So you are spoken for, then why the act?" Norman asked leaning up against a cabinet with folded arms.

"What act?" I replied, finishing off the salad.

"The hard to get act? Aren't you at least interested in him?" I blinked at that. Reaver was more of my hero in the games, even though he betrayed you twice and then never showed for the final battle in the later game. He was badass and I liked that in a game character. Yes he was physically gorgeous, a predatorily beauty, and knowing what he has done, and how corrupt he is intrigued me. If anything, he was something to be played with, nothing to be taken seriously; hell even a bit of a coward from some perspectives. The only garneted future with Reaver involved a bullet in the head.

"I am interested with what he has to teach me Norman. That is all. Until I can find my crew, I will put up with his antics but he knows better then to try and bed me." And with that I walked to the sink; Miss. Casey took my bowl even though I offered to wash it and headed out to the back yard.

The gardeners were tending the beautifully kept piece of paradise. It was surprising that there can be such a gorgeous display of nature near such a despicably corrupt area. Flowers in full bloom, trees producing fresh fruits, song birds and buzzing bugs all finding a balance. I walked out to the middle of it all and sat on the bench that was there, leaning my head back and fell into a deep mediation.

I let go of everything that has happened in the short time I have been here; stopped analyzing every move I made and ignored the nagging voices in my head. When you had to unwind, nature is the best place to distribute the energy instead of holding it all in. I tried that once before and it made my mad; I was uncontrollable and it had nearly gotten everyone I love killed.

Time seemed to slip away, my breathing never changing from the calming, deep breathes I was taking; the pain never being registered. I could feel all the life thrumming around me, a song all itself. The flow of energy around me started to flow into me and I could feel the life behind the power taking away all of my aches and pains; it felt amazing. The sun had ducked behind the house before someone came over to wake me from my trance. I opened one eye to look up at a worrisome Jimmy. He had taken a seat next to me as I reeled myself back from the world.

"What's up Jimmy?" I asked, my voice a little raspy from being dry. He ran his hand through the few grey wisps of hair he had on his head before replying,

"Don't take this the wrong way lass, but I'm gonna have to look at those bruises of yours. The Captain is worried you might have damaged something serious and well…all I ask is that yah pardon an old man for doing his job." He sat there a little uncomfortable.

"No problem Jimmy, one of the healers I had growing up was a tough old bugger like you." I stood with a smile and offered him my hand which he batted away playfully. I followed him back inside and through the door in the main hall. We passed a small stair case and went down a hall way lined with doors. They looked like servant quarters and when I asked, Jimmy nodded.

"Most of the staff live here, Reaver likes to have em near by. The crew and I are normally on the boat or at the tavern. Me and some of the boys share a house near the docks, it's not the nicest piece of property but it's our home while we're stuck on land. This room here the staff put off to the side for emergencies and health reasons. Some of em have trained with healers and I showed them a thing or too." He held open the door for me and I walked in getting a quick look at the changing screen, bed, two chairs and a wash station.

"So what do you need me to do?" I asked. He gestured to the changing screen which had a tall mirror behind it.

"Well, let's get started. Reaver said you were thrown pretty hard by those mutts. Do yah feel bruised, difficulty breathing or coughing up blood?" He asked, washing his hands in the basin.

"A bit little of everything I suppose. I don't think anything is broken." Well that's what I felt like last night; I couldn't feel any of the pain now though. I took off my clean shirt and watched Jimmy blink a few times, before reaching out to check my ribs and stomach. He pushed and prodded, but it didn't hurt; a few times I actually let out a giggle. He stood in front of me, scratching his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking down and answering my own question. My mouth formed an O as I did; not a single scratch or bruise marked my skin.

_How the hell? Those dogs tossed me like a bloody piece of meat and I was beaten up bad last night. I felt those bruises and saw them myself, how could …?_

Jimmy muttered to himself, "Well, looks like Reaver was mistaken. Don't tell em I said that tho."

I used the mirror to look at my back. I couldn't think of how I healed so fast until a small giggle followed by the smell of wild flowers caught my senses off guard.

"Mother Nature you are a healing fiend." I whispered to myself with a grin. I didn't think that it would be possible to actually heal myself with the meditation; I just tried to block out the pain so moving around would be bearable.

"Looks like yah all healed up lass. I don't know how yah did it, but I can't find a single thing wrong with yah … unless yah count your taste in men." He let loose a chuckle at that as I got my clothes back on.

"Oh har har. You haven't even met my man yet, so how could you possible know my taste hmmm?" I retorted back at him. He stood there shaking his finger at me.

"The Captain is after yah, and he isn't likely to stop just because yah spoken for. He's a-" I raised my hand stopping him from continuing.

"Jimmy, Reaver will forget about me the second some harlot busting out her bodice knocks on his door. Trust me, he won't touch me, not if he knows what's good for him." My vision turned slightly red on the edges and I had to shake my head to clear it.

He nodded in agreement, "Let's hope so." And led me back out to the hallway. Norman was there standing next to his chair looking nervous with Reaver barking at him.

"I have a meeting with these charlatans tonight and NOONE told me Norman! How do you think that makes ME look when not even the help tells me my schedule?" Reaver's hand was grabbing his Dragonstomper .48, the hammer already pulled back. Norman looked like he was about to wet himself when I cleared my throat.

"Well Reaver at least you will be happy to know I have a clean bill of health. Now why don't you stop tormenting Normy and talk to me about these big meanies you're suppose to meet with tonight?" The soft playfulness in my voice shocked both of them into silence. I can play nice when I want to … it's just a lot more work. Reaver was first to recover with a shake of his head and his hands slipped away from the trigger.

"Well, that is certainly good news; wouldn't want my new apprentice to be disheveled from the first few scraps. It would reflect baldy on my part. Now why don't you go get dressed, something that you will be able to fight in if need be. I will meet you in my study in an hour to discuss how black market deals go."

"Sounds peachy. See you then oh great and might teacher." I bowed with a flourish and skipped my way to the kitchens, my stomach in need of more fuel. With a quick look back I giggled at the astounded looks on the three men.

WOOT! New chapter. I'm trying to juggle my new full time job and editing the past chapters while writing more. I realized I completely botched one of the main characters names. Jareth was supposed to be Alec so when I repost the previous chapters with the corrections, don't be confused by the name change. Thank you all for reading *hugs* Have fun swashbucklers!


	11. Drunken Dealing

Chapter 11

Sorry this has taken so long to write. I lost my editor and work has been keeping me away from the story. Well hope you enjoy! And thanks again for following my little story!

When Reaver told me we were to meet with a bunch of shady pirates about a black market deal, I thought it would be mysterious, exciting and require a certain knack of subterfuge. Instead what I got was a bunch of drunks in a rotten warehouse, sitting next to a kid holding his captain's clockwork pistol. I'm so glad I got all geared up for babysitting … lucky me.

When we first walked up to the building, it was all serious scowls and grunts. Then I was handed Reaver's weapons for safe keeping while Scott, the lanky teenager that wouldn't stop ogling me was handed Captain Rorix's weapons. Some of his crew waited around the crates which according to Reaver, held his exotic goods that he was going to try and bargain for. The two drunken captains were currently having a laughing fit; from what I could understand Reaver was telling him how he fished me out of the sea. They though being ripped from your friends and dropped into an ocean was funny. Hardy freaking har.

Scott had leaned a little too close and I gave him my meanest glare with just a hint of a snarl. He let out a squeak of surprise and scooted away from me.

"You know it's inappropriate to stare. So unless there is something you can tell me about Rorix and his crew, I suggest you keep your eyes else where.

"I'm sorry…Is Reaver's story true? Did you really fall from the sky?" He looked a little awe struck. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I fell. Yes his ship was near by and yes he picked me up and brought me here. We made a deal that he would teach me if I showed I had potential."

"Sorta like a test; that's normal for pirates. Like a right of passage kinda thing. Rorix had me running gold before I was allowed on the ship. How did you get him to teach you?"

I shrugged, "Shot and killed the assassin that was after him."

Scott's eyes looked like they would pop from his head. "You actually got to KILL someone! That's a lot better than being a gold runner where everyone is trying to kill yah."

"So how much do you know about ships?" I asked; maybe the kid had some useful information.

"Oh, I know all of the dealing ships; slavers, animals, toxins, drugs, you name it. The really good stuff is normally hidden in ratty looking ships with a heavy armed one not too far behind. Incase they got hit the tide could still be in their favor. The _Clockwork Blast_ is Rorix's baby; she has a strong build hull with a triple mast that can really catch the wind. It's a heavier ship but since everyone works with him on some level, his ship gets left alone."

"So make friends and his stuff doesn't get hit?" I asked.

"Yep, great idea right. He actually had an argument with one of the other captains he was suppose to trade with. The fool wanted Reaver's catch of poppy and furs. When Rorix said he couldn't, the arrogant bastard said Reaver wouldn't be needing them."

"Wow, what an ass. What ship does he run?" I smiled kindly, trying to keep nonchalant.

"A piece of shit called the _Siren's Match_. Like a siren would be bothered with such a piece of junk." Bingo; Jessie one, Reaver zero. Take that.

"Ugh, that bumbling bastard was the one who tried to take out Reaver. Is he still over by Knothold Island? Or did he go out to sea to hide?" His jaw fell, his face full of shock.

"Ah, yah he's still there. I can't believe anyone would be stupid enough to hit Reaver. He's the bloody Pirate King, he can take a ship with a single shot! He can-"

_BOOM!_

With a jump, both of our attentions were brought back to the captains, who had decided to get into an arm wrestling fight. Reaver was currently lying on his back, laughing like a fool. The table was snapped in half and Rorix was lying on his face, having fallen on his back. He burst out laughing, which I guess is a good sign.

"HAHA Reaver yah sly bastard!" Rorix's voice boomed as he pulled himself up. Reaver had managed to get to his feet, swaying a bit.

"Told yah I can get yah on your back." His cocky smirk was plastered on his face until he had to reach out balance himself. I had already gotten up and caught him before he could fall on his ass again.

"Ah there you are my dear. I was just about to come find you." His breath was so bad; it could have melted the paint off the walls. He looked over at a grinning Rorix and offers his hand.

"Looks like we have an agreement than. Your men can deliver the goods tomorrow and the payment will be there." Rorix took Reaver's hand and shook it, almost jerking his arm out of the socket.

"That we do Reaver!" He looked at me, "And you little missy better take good care of this fella. I wouldn't be in business if it wasn't for him."

I smiled and patted Reaver's side that I was holding up. "Will do sir. You and your crew take care." With Reaver's Dragonstomper carefully hidden in my satchel, we started the short trek up to the manor.

The moon was high in the sky and the wind blew fresh salt water into the air helping me breath easier as I dragged Captain Drink-A-Lot up the slope. He dragged his feet most of the way up, snorting and laughing his head off. He was trying to tell me about the deal he made and how he swindled and out drank Rorix but it was so slurred that I hardly got the gist of it.

The one time I needed Norman to meet us at the gate was the one time he was off duty. Reaver didn't make it easy going up the stairs; he would constantly lift his head off my shoulder and try to nuzzle and nip at my neck, mumbling like an idiot. It was so tempting to drop him on his ass in the middle of the hallway, but if he would have shot someone I would've felt bad. He was trying to grab at my chest when I dumped him on his bed. He purred and rolled onto his stomach.

"Nite Reaver. See you in the morning." I turned to leave and he grabbed my arm before I could get very far and grappled me into a drunken hug.

"But my pet, who will keep me warm and cozy hmmm?" He kissed the back of my hand. It was cute in a drunk, sloppy way.

"Ugh Reaver, I'm tired and cranky. I am going to bed and you can sleep by yourself tonight." I pulled myself out of his grasp and as my hand grasped the door knob, he was behind me; one hand on the door and the other wrapped around my waist.

"Don't. Please don't leave." He whispered in my ear. I froze, my hand shaking on the bronze knob. "You chase them away. My nightmares. You make them leave me alone. Just stay with me. Please."

My heart dropped out of my chest at his plea. I turned and met his pale blue eyes; and hidden deep with in them was … fear. Reaver feared his nightmares, the ones brought to him every night by the Shadow Court; a reminder of what he traded for his eternal youth. Night after night, he would lay helplessly in bed while reliving the nightmare of his home village being torn to pieces by the very shadows he bargained to. Oakvale, the village where the greatest of heroes came from, was swallowed by darkness and turned into the horrid Wraithmarsh.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok. Just let me get changed. I'm sure you can make your way back to the bed." He grinned into my neck, nodded and let me go. I ducked out of the room and into mine. I made sure the locks on the windows and balcony were shut, that there was no one in the bathroom, the wardrobe or under the bed. Paranoia is a good thing when properly applied. With the coast cleared, I slipped into my loose shirt and pajama pants, grabbed my bag and closed the door behind me.

When I walked back into Reaver's room, he was curled up under the covers, his eyes watching my every movement. I put down my bag, sat on the bed and got under the covers. He scooted closer to me and put his arm around my waist. Within seconds he was snoring peacefully and I laid there with my mind running at a hundred miles an hour with the confusion as to how I "chased away" his nightmares until I finally passed out.

A light knocking made me jump out of my sleep. I dragged my tired ass out of bed and headed to the door to find Norman standing there with a startled look on his face.

"Yes?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. He blinked a few times and replied, "Umm well Rorix's lads are here to uh drop off Reaver's supply." He looked over my shoulder to Reaver who was stretching, and kicking off the covers. "And why are you in Reaver's room."

"Because he's scared of the dark" I said with out skipping a beat. I held open the door and Norman walked over towards Reaver who was bright eyed and bushy tail while I slummed back to the night stand to grab my bag.

"Oh Jessie dearest, be a good girl and make sure my precious Dragonstomper is ready. It seems we are in for a busy day indeed." If I had the energy to scowl, I would have. He headed into the wash room while Norman shuffled through the closet to get the Royal Narcissist something to wear. I reached into the bag and felt … nothing.

Bile rose in my throat at the sheer panic. I opened the bag and looked in. Nothing. I turned it over and shook it, thinking about my clothes, my bandages, my knives. With each shake said item fell out and onto the floor. I stopped, turned the bag over. Yep still empty. I looked at the floor, my discarded items were there in a pile. I reached into my satchel, imagining the Dragonstomper in my mind.

The second my hand reached into the bag my hand wrapped around the cool handle of the pistol and pulled out the legendary weapon with a sigh of relief. I left the gun on the bed next to his clothes. Norman gave me a strange look as I repacked my bag and left for my room.

Drowsy, I headed to the balcony to let in some fresh air. My hand was an inch from the handle when I froze. The latch was unlocked. I know I had locked it the previous night; I double check locks because I'm a heavy sleeper and the last thing I ever want is intruders on my turf. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and inhaled. I didn't smell anything in the stale room, so I turned around slowly. Nothing looked disturbed so I opened the door, letting in a chilled ocean breeze. Closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath, looking well smelling any scents. My scent was the strongest so I put that off to the side. Next was a mix of lavender and roses, a combination that Emily used in her baths and laundry. As the light wind played around the room, I picked up another scent, a mix of fresh grass and honey; Adam.

As the last of the stale air left the room I almost doubled over gagging on the stench of decay, fear, pain and blood; my lovely intruder carried an entourage of acrid smells that made me want to shove wasabi up my nose to block the reek. I eased myself to the floor, trying not to cough and scanned the room. The changing area was empty, under the bed was empty, the bathroom door was closed and just under the caddy cornered wardrobe was two feet, wrapped in black cloth with wiggling toes exposed. Got yah!

To stood back up, grabbed my dagger from my bag and did the only appropriate girly thing I could think of; scream.

"REAVER! NORMAN! HELP!" I had the dagger pointed towards the trapped rat in the corner when the door nearly flew off the hinges, banging open and a startled Norman followed by a partly dressed Reaver walked in. Norman made his way towards me, arms out stretched.

"What's a'matter Jessie?" He blurted out in a hurry. Reaver caught on right away and aimed his gun at the wardrobe. I had to nod to the corner before Norman let out a confused "huh" and looked over. He started to walk over to the corner, drawing his sword but stopped at the end of the bed, picking up a piece of paper that I hadn't seen.

"Well it look's like it's for you Captain." Norman looked to Reaver who said, "Do be a dear and read the dead man's note Norman. I am ever so wondering what he could possibly want." He said with a sneer. Clearing his throat Norman started,

'My Dearest Reaver,

Congratulations on escaping one of my many assassins. It seems that little scallywag you fished out of the sea has some talent and as soon as my latest investment takes care of you, I will take full advantage of all the abilities she has to offer. I am sure you of all people will understand the importance of collecting rare and exotic items. But look at me carrying away when there is killing to do.

Yours truly,

The New Pirate King.'

Norman carefully folded the note and placed it into his pocket. I paced in front of the balcony, my teeth bared and my rage clawing at my insides. Reaver, his calm mask covering his face sighed dramatically.

"Yes well that is very nice. If you could just hop out from behind the wardrobe so I wouldn't have to shoot through all my dear pets clothes, well it's not like I would have to clean up the mess. So come on, out with it. Let's see what that coward has sent me this time."

My dagger was practically burning in my hand; I wanted to stab someone, to hurt someone. That particular someone had just pulled himself onto the top of my wardrobe and sat in a crouch, looking from Reaver to me and then back to Reaver. Long needles were clutched in his hand, he threw a fist full at the both of us before jumping onto the bed post. He would have made it to the second one if Reaver's bullets didn't take out his knee caps. He fell to the floor, spraying my bed with blood and grunted, holding his knees.

I went to go move to beat his skull into the ground but couldn't; only my head was free to move. I looked down at the needles; each had hit a joint, locking me in place. If I was a little more in control, maybe I wouldn't have tried to bend down and bit at them. Reaver hadn't put him arm down and judging by the frustration plain on his face he was stuck too. I managed to grab the one pinning my shoulder and tore it out. My fingers moved and soon I was able to roll my shoulders. In a few quick seconds Norman had walked over to Reaver and started to pull out the needles that pinned him.

The second I was free, I gave that asshole a swift kick to the balls. He let out an "oof" of pain and doubled over onto his side. I grabbed him by his greasy hair and lifted his face to mine.

"I do NOT take being restrained very well" I snarled, my voice so deep and sinister, I felt a chill crawling up _my_ spine. The dark voice chuckled, "_Yet here I am all caged, and restricted. Let your temper rage and let me OUT!" _ I dropped him to jump back a bit and bumped into Reaver who wrapped an arm around my waist.

"There, there my dear. No reason to be so alarmed." He purred. "I am sure our new friend here will tell us who gave that retched order to have you restrained with out my consent. How rude." Reaver slipped past me and knelt next to the so called assassin. The stench of the bastard made me want to gag and I've smelled me fair share of death. It was the decay that got to me; the foul reek of decomposing flesh, dried blood, and filth.

"_And fear. Let him fear you, bask in it little one." _That despicable voice tugged at my control. I bit down hard on my lip, focusing on caging that sinister, cruel creature before it got out. I have been struggling with _it_ since arriving here and I'll be twice dammed if I was gonna let it control me now.

Reaver was toying with the man, asking him simple questions; but his eyes were glued to me. "Do be a good chap and tell us who I should shoot next."

The man put on a brave face. "You're a dead man Reaver, he won't stop till you're gone!" I paced, feeling my dark nature rising up to the surface.

"_Why don't you let me play with him? I could -" '_NO! I am NOT letting you take over so you can use me to massacre everything in a ten mile radius!' I though back.

"_But you're in control, all I am suggesting is you let me look with my eyes. Just a peek and he will be singing like a song bird. Please?" _The smooth, alluring voice pleaded with me and I knew nothing good would come out of it but Reaver wasn't getting anywhere and my patience was wearing thin. The edges of my vision reddened. I caught my reflection in the mirror near the wardrobe. Crimson; my eyes had glazed over with red, a swirling inferno hidden in their depths. _Be have or I swear you will never see the light of day again _I warned. With a sigh, I looked to Reaver who had a scowl on his face as the assassin was laughing in his face. _Not good. _

"May I?" I asked, my voice dripping with that menacing monster behind my eyes. Reaver didn't look up but let out a dramatic sigh as he gestured me to come closer.

"By all means my dear, maybe a woman's touch will being this incompetent fool to spill his guts before I spill what's left of his mind on the floor." I grinned, letting a little of the madness show. I knelt down next to the mad man; his laughter died in his throat as I grabbed him by the scruff of his coat and hauled him up to his feet and dropped him on his bloodied knees. He cried out in pain and tried to curl into a ball. We bent down and lifted him up again, I felt the strength surge through my arms and body as _it_ used continued to "just look". He let out a whimper and a scream when I threw him down onto the floor, legs first. They were bent at odd angles and bloodied. His cries of pain and terror rang in my ears. I never felt my grin waver and as I looked into his pain ridden face, I saw the reflection of my crimson eyes. The crippled man let out a cry of fear and tried to scoot away.

"Gary! My name is Gary. For the love of the gods don't let that monster have me." He yelled, panic crazed eyes pleading at Reaver. I tilted my head a little to the side. _What did_ _he see?_ I though.

"Well that's not very nice. She happens to be quite a beauty and a wickedly good shot. No where near my caliber of course, but she has potential." Reaver said. It was odd hearing him defend me. He had no idea what Gary the great and mighty assassin saw.

I blinked then let out a roaring laugh. Norman scrunched his eyebrows at me and once I could get some air into my lungs I said, "Really, Gary! Gary the big bad assassin? This is who that wanna-be captain sent?" I wiped away a stray tear while Gary tried to recover his crushed pride. Reaver let out a small chuckle.

"Now this is how it's gonna work. You are gonna tell us everything we need to know about your captain's-"

"He's not my captain, just an employer." Gary interrupted. I glared and he jaw snapped shut. I coughed and continued, "Your _employer's _plan. How were you gonna bring me back to him, where do we have to go to get to him, what were your traveling arrangements, your instructions and most importantly, his weaknesses; besides being a coward." My voice didn't hold a hint of venom, but enough sweetness to put a diabetic into a coma.

Gary was shaking, and pale; from blood loss of fear I couldn't tell. "W-why would you want to-?" He started.

"ANSWER ME!" I roared. I heard glass breaking behind me and Gary whimpered and started to sing.


End file.
